An Angel's Life
by Valora1900
Summary: YukioxOC. Alexandra never knew her mother and when she would ask her older sister, Jamie, about their mother Jamie would respond, "She died so you could live." Alexandra decides to become an exocist and as she finds out more about herself she befriends Rin and the others at the cram school, and especially Yukio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~~~ Author Note ~~~~

Wrote this as if it takes place a little after the anime ends. I felt the world needed more Yukio fanfics and wanted to put my own into the world finally. I hope you enjoy.

Also the chapters are very long and often have breaks with a couple of dashes to break it up a little.

~~~~ End Author Note ~~~~

"Alexandria! Come on you're going to be late!" I heard Jamie yell upstairs to me then went back to the screaming Christian. I looked at the time. We still had plenty of time to get to our appointment. Like a ton of time. I blew my hair out of my face. As usually my hair just went back in my face. I turned the page to my bible and put the hair behind my ear. I read another page and just as I was getting up from my desk I heard Christian's screams get louder. "Alexandria!" Jamie yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming" I yelled back while putting my bible in my purse. I walked down the stairs while putting the strap to my purse across my torso and on my shoulder.

"I hope one of these days you learn that being early is on time and being on time is considered late" Jamie said over her shoulder while she put Christian in the car seat.

"We are going to be an hour early. I think we are too early even by your standards" I said grabbing a bottle of my mineral water from the fridge. I heard her sigh heavily even over Christian's screaming. "Hey Jam can I-"

"That was cute when you were younger. It isn't anymore." She said as referring to her nick name as she passed me, walking out the door.

I shut and locked the door behind me, "Anyway. Can I drive?"

I saw her thinking while putting the car seat in the car. "I suppose so" She said after a while.

A hiss of "yes" escaped my lips as I got in the drivers seat. I began driving and Christian calmed down. Jamie put the music on and we sang having fun together. I was happy to have her, despite our age difference of a little over ten years we get a long great. She was like my mom. Seeing if anything different would come up I asked my usual question, "What was mom like?"

She turned down the music a little more so it was barely audible. "She was the nicest person I knew. She loved you so much she gave her life for you."

Same response. So I asked the same question, "How did she die?"

"She died so you could live" Jamie said looking out the window. She never looked me in the eyes when I asked about out mom. She always gave me the same answers and my father never spoke of my mother.

"Are you sure dad is going to be able to afford me going to True Cross?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Trust me. We are fine financially. Dad's the top doctor at his hospital he works at." She pointed at a parking spot, "Park there." I parked and got the car seat out and carried Christian for my sister. "You're such a good little sister and aunt" She said tapping my shoulder. I gave her the best smile I could but I was nervous I had to test in to get in the school since I didn't go last year. Jamie must have known I was nervous. She seemed nervous too. "I'm sure you will be fine. You work so hard at everything you do."

"Thanks" I mumbled. We checked in I took my tests and we were just waiting to see the chair person of the school. I was quite shocked, he was an odd individual. John Faust was what he said his name is. He was impressed with my scores since he looked over them himself right before our meeting.

"You will be an excellent addition to the school. Now orientation for the first timers is in 3 days. Regular classes don't start a week from orientation but cram school classes start the day of orientation." I saw my sister shift uncomfortably at the sound of the cram school and I briefly wondered why as John Faust continued, "We recommend that the first year students dorm because it is closer to campus." He explained while eyeing me making me feel uncomfortable but I stood my ground.

"I wasn't really planning on it" I said quickly.

"I think you should. I had a better experience doorming than staying home." Jamie said right after my response to John Faust.

"Well I…" I wasn't sure what to say so I just agreed to it, "I suppose I can do it."

"Magnificent!" He picked up a piece of paper and I looked at it.

I had to do a double take then looked at my sister. "It already has all of my information on it."

"Yeah I sort of already made the choice for you. I want you to make friends and I know it was hard for you to study with Christian screaming. Everything is already taken care of. We are moving your stuff in tonight." She turned to John Faust, "Thank you. And sorry we were late."

"Thank you for being early" Mephisto said with a smile as I snickered. I took my bible out as my sister asked me to wait outside. "So she's going to take after you?" I heard the director say and my sister's response was hushed as she talked. "No matter how you feel, I feel it's her destiny to be an exorcist" I heard the director respond loudly through the closed door followed by a loud hiss as my sister shushed him. "See you later my dear!~" I heard the director shout as the door opened and my sister came out with Christian.

We drove home and packed up the things I needed. I didn't ask Jamie what she talked about with the director because I knew she wouldn't tell me. Also because she knew I was eavesdropping. Just as we got done a small moving truck pulled in front of our house. We packed the things in the truck with the help of the movers. In no time we were in front of the dorm. It looked creepy and I couldn't believe that it was going to be my home the next few years. My room was for only one person, so I wouldn't have any roommates. That was nice since I studied late often. I hugged my sister goodbye "I don't need help unpacking. I can do it."

"Alright don't kill yourself with work. And remember, I'm just a call or text away." She said before taking Christian from me and getting him ready for the drive home. She turned to me once my little nephew was ready to leave and gave me a hug again. "Just a phone call away" She repeated before she left. I unpacked and became really hungry when I smelt really good food. I debated on taking my bible with me but decided against it since it would force me to make some friends. I walked towards the kitchen and saw two boys sitting and eating a tray next to one of the boys. Nervously I tucked my hair behind my ear and approached their table.

"Hi. It's my first year here at True Cross." I said hoping I sounded more confident than I was pretending to be. Both of them looked up at me. Both were really handsome and looked to be around my age. The one with glasses really caught my eye. Before I could stare any longer I bowed and said my name, "Alexandria Pontious. Pleased to meet both of you."

"Ah Ukobach said there was someone else in the dorm." The boy with the dark blue hair said point to the tray of food beside the one with glasses. I sat down beside the one with glasses.

"The stove spirit?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" The boy with blue hair asked surprised staring at me.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks from the staring from both of them, "I'm going to train to be an exorcist."

"So are we! Well, Yukio is already an exorcist." He said pointing at the one with glasses.

"Already?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He looked a little taken by my surprise, "My name is Yukio, this is my twin brother Rin." He smiled at me, "We didn't really introduce ourselves yet."

"It's fine. Nice to meet the both of you." I offered my best smile I could muster. "So you two live here too?"

"Yeah. So what meister are going to train for?" Rin asked before putting food in his mouth.

"Aria is going to be my main focus and then Doctor." I answered honestly and then started eating.

"I'm in the Doctor and Dragoon meisters. So if you have any questions about the either field just ask" Yukio said with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer" I smiled back at him.

"So why those two? –Not that they are bad or anything just wondering." Rin asked quickly.

"Well my father was a Doctor and Knight. And he almost runs his own hospital, so that explains doctor. I lived with my older sister Jamie up until now and since she had a child she took care of me and my nephew while teaching me the bible, Her main focus was Aria. I have more than half of the whole bible memorized already." I took another bite of the delicious food before looking at them. I forced myself to chew while giving them a questionable look. Both of them had their mouths slightly open. I swallowed then asked "What?"

Yukio composed himself, "That's really impressive."

"Like more than half? Like straight through?" Rin asked pointing at me.

"yes?" I said but sounded like a question. 'Oh no… Do they think I'm weird?' I thought

"That's awesome. Your really ahead for not coming here before" Rin said.

"Well not really. I feel like I'm behind." Rin gave me a look of disbelief. "Let me explain I've had two exorcists to train me almost my whole life, so I feel like I should be further."

"Well you are further than Rin" Yukio said with a smile.

"Hey!" Rin exclaimed.

I laughed, "You two sound like my sister and I." I looked around the empty cafeteria, "Does anyone else live here?"

"No we are the only ones" Rin said looking a little upset still from his brother's comment.

"Oh. Ok." I was a little nervous being in the building with just two boys but I don't feel threatened by them. So I guess I'll be fine. They deal with exorcism in one way or another.

"So what classes are you in?" Rin asked making me realize that I was off in thought.

"Oh I'm not sure. I haven't memorized my schedule yet. I could show it to you." I said getting up to put my tray away. "Do I just leave them here? Or do I wash them myself?" I asked pointing to the ledge where the trays go.

"Ukobach will clean them so there is good." Yukio said setting his tray down next to mine. "May I look at your schedule? If you don't mind" Yukio asked with a nice smile.

"Sure. I don't mind. Its in my room" I said leading the way. I heard Rin hurry and set his tray down and catch up to us. "So Yukio, how long have you been an exorcist?" I asked.

"Since I was 13. I'm 16 now" I heard him reply.

"I found out about exorcists when I was 13" I said, my voice sounding upset.

"Because you got your temptaint?" Rin perked up.

"No I haven't received my temptaint. I found out because my sister slipped about it once. And since I look up to my family members I want to be like them." I answered honestly.

"They kept it a secret from you?" Rin asked another question.

"Well… I suppose that's what you can call it. I still don't know why they didn't want me to know." I opened my door to my room accidently thinking out loud I said, "I feel like they are keeping more than just that from me too." Thankfully they didn't say anything about it. I hoped they didn't hear me at all. I opened up my folder with my class stuff in it and pulled out my schedule. I held my schedule towards the twins. Yukio took it and Rin looked over his shoulder. They looked at it for a while.

"Your in all my cram school classes. Sweet!" Rin said happily.

"We have the same schedule for high school." Yukio said handing back my schedule with a pleasant looking smile.

"You made it into the advanced classes?" Rin asked and then looked in thought then answered his own question, "I guess so if you have the most of the bible memorized" he mumbled.

I laughed quietly at Rin and Yukio laughed as well. I looked at my clock on my desk. It was late already. When I looked back at the twins, Yukio's gaze was directed towards my clock.

"Well Rin and I must be getting to bed" Yukio said starting to walk towards the door. Rin stood there protesting.

"Come on man. School hasn't started yet" Rin said crossing his arms.

"I still have a couple of boxes to unpack and I stay up late studying anyway. You two can stay and hang out in my room if you want."

"Cool. Need any help?" Rin asked obviously happier.

"Umm…" I looked around, glad I already put my embarrassing things away like my clothes and romance mangas. "You can put my books in that book shelf. Alphabetical order, please" I requested as I opened up my box of books.

"That's a lot of books" Rin exclaimed as he approached the box. I watched as Yukio peered into the box as well. "So you're a smart reader like Yukio…" Rin said sounding the least amount of excited.

"Not really" I replied as I opened up my box of random knickknacks and picture frames to use to decorate my room.

"I used this one to teach last semester. Did you enjoy reading it?" Yukio asked holding the cover to me so I can see it.

"Oh that's my father's he let me borrow it. I only read some of it." I replied and pulled out a figurine of an angel. I smiled as I stared at it. With its golden locks and blue eyes, it reminded me of the pictures I saw my mother in before. I'm told I look like her, but I don't feel that I'm as beautiful as her. Sure I have her blonde hair but my eyes have more green than blue. Jamie looks more like dad with his dark brown hair and green eyes. With one last stroke of my thumb I set the figurine next to the light on my desk. Same spot back at home. Next I pulled out a picture of my father, mother and Jamie together before I was born. This went next to the angle figurine.

"Is that your family?" I heard Rin ask.

"Yeah. My father, mother and sister" I said pointing to each of them.

"Where were you at?" Rin asked.

"I wasn't born yet. I wasn't thought of for a year or so since this picture was taken" I said trying to muster up a smile as I looked at him, I saw Yukio putting my books on the shelf in the background.

"So what's it like having a mom?" Rin asked. Yukio stopped and glanced over to use at my desk.

I looked back at the picture and let my hair fall so neither of them could see my face. Tears welled in my eyes, blurring my vision. I forced down the lump in my throat before speaking, "I never knew her" my voice sounded rough. I cleared my throat and continued, "The only thing my sister says when I ask about her death is that my mother died so I could live. And I don't even know what that means" I quickly wiped away the tear that escaped before it could fall. I forced the tears to go away during the silence that enveloped the room.

"We don't know our mother either. We were actually adopted" Rin said and I looked at him. His head was down and his hair covering his eyes.

"Oh.." Was all I could muster.

"The old fart was pretty cool though. He was the paladin before."

I smiled at Rin who was now looking at me. "Sounds pretty cool to me" I replied and for some reason I looked at Yukio and he was slightly smiling. I was happy when I saw both of them smiling in their own way.

"I'm sure you are going to be a great exorcist according to your books and the progress you have already" Yukio standing from his kneeled position at the bookshelf that was already filled.

"Thanks Yukio" Then something clicked, "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah. He's like the youngest exorcist or something like that" Rin said waving his hand in a dismissing manor.

"I can see the sibling rivalry already" I said laughing.

"There's really none of that, I'd never hurt my little brother" Rin said lightly hitting Yukio's arm.

"Wait you're the youngest one?" I asked sounding a little more surprised than I intended making Rin look disappointed.

Yukio laughed, "Yeah."

"Hmmm…" I hummed in thought, "I guess I'm also more driven than my older sibling too."

"Will you two just make out already" Rin said as he left and slammed the door behind him. Yukio and I stared at each other in shock. Yukio was first to recover as he pushed up his glasses.

"Sorry about him" Yukio said trying to sound calm but sounded pissed, maybe embarrassed.

I looked out my window at the lights from the town. "It's fine" I laughed.

"Anyway… Our room is right down the hall. If you need anything just ask." Yukio said as he opened the door to leave.

"Thanks. And you two can do the same." He nodded before leaving and shutting the door behind him. I looked at my room and saw the books in alphabetical older. I ran to the door opened it and peeked my head out into the hallway to see Yukio walking down the hall still. "Yukio" I called out. He turned around and Rin stuck his head out of the door way of what I guessed to be their room. "Thanks for putting my books away." I think Yukio smiled I wasn't sure. I couldn't see that far away.

"No problem. Goodnight." He turned and continued walking.

"Did you make out?" I believe is what I heard Rin say. I blushed and hoped I heard wrong and then I heard a loud sound and heard Rin yell "Come on man!" I couldn't help but laugh. I could already tell this was going to be interesting living with them.

~~~~ Author Note ~~~~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character. Feel free to let me know how I did!

As you can see Alexandra is a very hard worker and is always trying to improve herself.

~~~~ End Author Note ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~ Author Note ~~~~

This chapter is really long, I put 3 breaks in this chapter for easier reading.

~~~~ End Author Note ~~~~

The next couple of days were spent trying to learn the town, where my classes were, orientation and a couple days of cram school already. It was really nice having Yukio in all of my day classes so I could just follow him around and then also having all the same cram school classes with Rin. It was nice not having to memorize something so quickly. I did have to remember to keep track of the key I was given by the director whom I now know as Mephisto for cram school. I convinced Yukio and Rin to take a night walk with me, well before it was curfew time. We were all discussing how we liked our classes. Or in Rin's case, how he hated school.

"If you need help with school work I can try to help" I offered with a smile to Rin.

"I'm afraid Rin is a lost cause Alexandria" Yukio said looking amused. He and I both laughed together. "How are you liking your classes?" Yukio asked.

"I enjoy the cram school classes very much. All of the teachers, including you, are very passionate about what they teach. I feel it's going to be easy to learn everything." We passed a bathroom and I felt like I had to go a little, I pointed towards the bathroom and said "Be right back." They both nodded.

When I left the bathroom Yukio quickly pulled out his gun. I was shocked and looked behind me. There was nothing but I felt as though there was something staring back at me. I turned back to Yukio and Rin who both looked confused. "Yukio, there's nothing to have your gun out fo-" He fired the gun as I felt like something invaded my personal space. It felt like it was a slow movement as I put my arms up to block myself from his gun fire. The sound echoed through the air. I felt no pain and I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I shut. I looked at Yukio hoping that I didn't look as scared as I felt. Rin ran to me and knelt down beside me.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked obviously concerned.

"OK?! Your brother just shot at me!" I screamed as I pointed at Yukio.

"You didn't see it?" Rin asked looking shocked…?

"All I saw was Yukio pointing a gun in my direction" I said trying to be calm.

"The thing behind you, the demon trying to attack you?" Rin questioned me further.

"Demon? No I didn't see it." I answered honestly.

"How did you repel the demon?" Yukio asked coming near Rin and I.

"I didn't do anything. What happened-What did you two see?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"A demon appeared behind you and tried to attack you. When it would try to touch you it would bounce off." Rin explained what he saw.

"It was like an absolute barrier" Yukio mumbled. He then looked at me, "Do you have any tattoos?"

"No I don't." I answered honestly.

"We better get back to the dorm" Yukio said putting his hand out for me to take. I reached for his hand but he quickly pulled it back once we almost touched. I was confused. I looked up at him. "Looks like it works on all demons."

"You two are demons?!" I was surprised and honestly a little scared. I didn't understand since they looked normal to me.

"Partly…" Yukio said rubbing his hand.

I got up myself feeling a little tired now. Maybe it was the barrier thing being used… "I should get a hold of my sister or father and talk to them about this. Is this normal?" I brushed myself off, "Ya know this…barrier thing?"

"No. I don't think so." Yukio said looking at his hand now. Then put it down by his side.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" I whispered feeling ashamed walking behind Yukio.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. The feeling is going away already." Yukio said stretching his finger out and then curling them into a fist. It was silent the rest of the way to the dorm.

"I'm going to call my sister" I went to my room and they both followed me. I sat on my bed as I put the phone to my ear. Rin sat at my desk as Yukio stood in the door way.

"Hey everything alright? It's a little late" I heard Jamie's voice. She sounded tired.

"I was hoping you might have an answer to something weird that just happened."

"What boy did what?"

"No. Nothing like that" I blushed, but continued, "I was hanging out with some exorcist friends. They said that a demon tried attacking me but something stopped the demon-like a barrier or something. Do you know anything about that?"

I heard her sigh heavily, "I can stop tomorrow night at your dorm and explain. For now get some rest." Jamie hung up already. That was odd. She usually says 'night and love you' before hanging up.

"She said she can explain tomorrow night" I said putting my phone in my lap and staring at it hoping she'd call back.

"Would it be alright if I'm there? I'd like to know how you repel demons" Yukio asked looking deep in thought.

"As long as it's not a problem for Jamie, I don't mind." I yawned shortly after I answered Yukio.

"We should let her sleep Rin. It's late." Yukio said.

"Thank you Yukio" I yawned again as I prepared for my nightly routine.

I awoke to the ringing of my alarm with a sigh. I was tired. All throughout my classes I could only think about what my sister couldn't say to me over the phone. I saw movement in my vision as I was just staring straight ahead.

"Alexendria what have you been thinking about all day?" The voice pulled me from the different scenarios Jamie could have to tell me. It was Rin and Sheimi looking at me.

"Oh just thinking about what my sister and I are going to talk about" I looked around and everyone was packing up their things. I started to do the same.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it" Sheimi said with her nice smile. I smiled back and her and told her "Thanks." She was really sweet. Rin, Sheimi and I met with Yukio and we walked together until Sheimi parted ways to go to her house.

"What if you're the savior of the world?" Rin joked around fantasing about what my sister could have to say to me.

I laughed at Rin's fantasy, "Yeah right."

"Wouldn't that be so cool though?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Too much pressure" I stated as Yukio opened the door to the dorm.

I heard Yukio laugh, "Alexandria would be fine. But you, Rin. You can't handle a simple homework assignment."

"I can handle pressure" Rin grumbled.

"Not the kind to be the savior of the entire world. And certainly not for being a paladin. " Yukio said sternly. I felt bad for Rin… but at the same time he didn't take his responsibilities very seriously.

"Took you long enough to get here" I turned my head towards the voice I heard. I instantly smiled.

"Jam!" I yelled giving her a hug.

"Cute when we were younger not now. Call me Jamie" She said strictly but gave me a hug anyway.

"Anyway these are my friends, Yukio and Rin. They are twins" I introduced them. "Is it ok if they listen to what you have to say? They were the ones that were with me when the demon tried to attack me but bounced off." I added the last part quickly when she looked doubtful about my question.

"I don't think it would be a good idea… they're demons." She said it with such distaste it hurt my own feelings.

"But they are really nice. And Yukio is the one that shot the demon" I pleaded with her, "He saved my life." She still looked stubborn as always. "You're so stubborn-just like dad. Both of them have been helping me out-like a lot" Jamie still looked stubborn. "They saved my life! I could be dead!" I rose my voice at her.

"You wouldn't have died! Mom made sure you would be protected from demons your whole life" Jamie yelled at me, obviously angry.

"And how she do that?!" I yelled tired of the crap that been fed to me my whole life.

"She gave you one of her powers!" Jamie gasped after she said that.

"What?" I asked but it sounded timid and scared. I asked my next question after clearing my throat, "What was mom?"

Jamie grit her teeth and glared at the Okumura brothers. "She was a human before she died by a demon's hand."

"You say that like all demons are the same and like mom came back."

"They are and she did" She bent down to pick up Christian who sounded like he had been crying for a while. I just now noticed.

"What do you mean she came back? That's impossible." I said.

Jamie sent another glare at Yukio and Rin before sitting down. I sat down across from her and motioned for Yukio and Rin to come sit with me. I heard Jamie scoff before continuing to explain.

Jamie bounced Christian on her lap as she talked, "Mom was a human when she had me. A normal human. She died by protecting me from a demon. It was the day I got my temptaint. When she died she was chosen to be an angel. She abandoned the laws of heaven and she interacted with father and I. She loved dad so much that she chose to have you with him. When the other angels found out she was damned to Gehenna after she had you. She was so strong and brave during the rest of her pregnancy. As soon as she had you she gave you her barrier to protect you from demons since she knew once they found out, they would come after you. And it sounds like they are starting already."

"I don't get it…" I said in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to get-"

"Why did you hide this from me?" I asked before Jamie could continue.

"We knew you would be protected by the barrier and-"

"You should have told me."

"We didn't want anyone else knowing so they could pressure you."

"Pressure me to do what?"

"To be the savior of this world. Those who already know feel it's your job with your blood line of an angel."

"Surely there are others like me."

"Not to our knowledge. So our mother is the only one that would defile herself and our dad to have a child." Jamie looked in thought, "She loved all of us so much to put her life on the line."

"What happened to her when she went to Gehenna?" Rin asked.

"Probably ripped apart by demons. What do you think?" Jamie snapped at Rin.

"I hope not." Rin said looking intimidated by Jamie.

"Jamie they are my friends. Be nice. They really are good people" I said smiling at little Christian who just giggled at me.

"Whatever" She scoffed looking away, still bouncing Christian. "Well…" She said after a long silence, "you need to be able to see the demons you are going to exorcise and that could be a problem."

"Because they can't touch me I can't receive a temptaint" I said thinking out loud.

"Bingo" Jamie said grinning at me. "So I'm thinking you should be able to let the barrier down. With practice of course." She stood and put Christian in his car seat. "For now go do your night thing and get rest we will start practice tomorrow a little after the time you got here." She stood up straight after putting Christian in the car seat and turned towards Yukio and Rin. "I'm going to need your two's help."

"Sure!" Rin agreed happily. Yukio just nodded slowly. I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"See you kiddies tomorrow!~" Jamie chirped. Before she walked out the door she turned to me and said, "Before you go to sleep I want you to meditate-imagine being open. Bye now." She waved and was out the door before I could ask what being open meant.

"Well that was interesting." I whistled leaning back in my chair. I sat up right away and decided to start my night routine. "I'm going to go get ready for bed guys. Come get me for dinner?"

"Sure" I heard Yukio say before I turn to go down the hallway.

"I was just joking about her being the savior before…" I heard Rin say before I was out of ear shot.

I sighed when I got in my room. 'I wonder who all knows…' I thought to myself. I hurried and got washed up. When I was done I put on my shorts that my sister calls "Booty shorts" and a tank top. Sure the shorts were short but my butt didn't hang out. Either way I was hot and needed to be cooled down some how. A knock on my door made me turn towards the door. Yukio was standing there looking a little embarrassed… I grabbed a large t-shirt that I usually wear to bed as I greeted him.

"Dinner is on the table." He said and then cleared his throat.

"Thanks" I said as I took the towel out of my hair and threw the t-shirt on. "I'm ready now" I laughed as he just stood there awkwardly.

"Right" He moved out of the way so we could both walk towards the dinning area.

"So Yukio how do you think you are doing in the classes?" I asked as we walked. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times to attempt to get it dry and straightened out.

"I believe I'm doing well. How about you?" He asked with a sincere smile.

"I hope I'm doing good. I just don't get the math. I'm really struggling with it."

"I can help you if you want. I think I got the hang of what we are doing in class."

"That's very nice of you. I think I'm going to take you up on your offer. Do you think you can help me a little after dinner?"

"Sure." Yukio said as we walked into the dinning area.

"Took you long enough-Alexandria, are you wearing pants?!" Rin asked shocked and looking slightly embarrassed.

I laughed and showed him my shorts and then laughed harder when he looked even more bothered. "It's just shorts. Get over it" I laughed some more.

"Yeah I guess so but they're pretty damn short." Rin mumbled with some food in his mouth.

I blushed. Maybe I shouldn't have even brought them to school with me..

"So why does your sister want us to help you? Any guesses?" Rin asked looking at me.

I shrugged finally starting to eat.

"I think we are going to be the test subjects" Yukio spoke up.

I thought about it, "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Rin asked looking confused.

Yukio sighed, "Try to touch Alexandria."

I held out my hand to him and Rin who tried to poke my hand with one finger. He quickly returned his hand close to him after coming less than an inch from touching my skin.

"Ow ow ow" Rin said quickly, "That stings."

"Sorry." I really did feel sorry for hurting Rin. Well for hurting both of them. "I'm sure there is another way."

"I have a feeling if we want your sister to trust us we have no choice. We can do this!" Rin said sounding really confident.

"You might be on to something Rin…" Yukio said sounding like he was still thinking about it.

"Good job Rin" I took a break from eating to smile at him. Then continued eating. When I was done I put my tray away and so did Yukio after I did. "So would your room or mine be a good place to do it?" I asked Yukio.

"It doesn't matter to me" Yukio answered. I heard Rin coughing uncontrollably. Then I realized what was said and I laughed to myself.

"Lets go to your room since you are teaching me" I said going to his room. "Do you think Rin will be ok?" I asked laughing as soon as we got to Yukio and Rin's room.

"I think so. Is something wrong with him?" He asked oblivious to what happened just now with all the sexual innuendo and what not.

"Oh. I didn't realize what was being said until Rin started choking. Our words sounded like something else." I didn't think Yukio was one to be able to act stupid so I just said it out loud, "We were talking about homework but we didn't say homework so there was a sexual innuendo for Rin" I watched Yukio try to contain his embarrassment and fail miserably as he fidgeted. I laughed a little, "Don't worry I'm used to people getting the wrong idea. All my friends from my old school were all major perverts, I don't get too embarrassed about it anymore." I smiled at him and patted his desk, "Let get to this homework really quick so I can go to bed." After a few problems I understood everything. "You are really good at teaching Yukio" I sighed.

"Thanks" Yukio said looking at the time. It's been an hour and we haven't seen Rin.

"Maybe we should go look for him" I laughed.

"I'll look for him you go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to meditate."

"Right. And thanks again." I said as I waved bye.

"Anytime." I heard him mumble like he was already thinking of something else.

I laid in my bed on my back and try to imagine myself being open. Like I wasn't protected until sleep took over.

I awoke and had a normal day. I asked Rin and Yukio to keep quiet about what my sister said last night. It just seemed weird to me. Rin found it awesome. While Yukio left me wondering what he thought. I was already good friends with him so I wasn't worried about them. I was more worried about what everyone else would think of me. Would they think it was cool? Or that I was an abomination? Either way that's all I could think about all day. Now I was sitting with Rin beside me and his facial expression changed to pain once again as he tried to touch me.

"Wrong. Imagine having no barrier. Be open to everything. Don't think about anything else." My amused looking sister instructed me.

"I'm trying" I grumbled under my breath.

"Try harder" She said. Then she paused. "For your friend's sake."

I focused and then nodded when I felt ready.

"Oww oww. Yukio it's your turn." Rin said holding onto his hand.

"Sorry Rin, I felt like I had it that time."

Rin smiled and got up so Yukio could sit next to me this time.

"If you want to keep this a secret and become an exorcist you need to be able to control your barrier so you can let it down to receive your temptaint."

"Right" I sighed and closed my eyes. Imagining a golden light around me but disappearing slowly. I heard a hiss from Yukio. My eyes snapped open. "I wasn't ready yet."

"I nodded for him to try because something around you changed. How'd it feel?"

Yukio rubbed his hand and smiled, "It didn't hurt that bad this time."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Again." Jamie said.

I tried again. Closing my eyes and imagining the golden light disappearing again. When I felt it was gone I nodded. I focused on keeping the golden light down and then I felt something brush my skin I jumped and the light flared up.

"Ouch" Yukio said with a pleasant smile "You did it."

"For a second. She needs to do it longer."

"Sorry I was just a little surprised. I wasn't expecting him to be able to touch me." I looked at Yukio hoping I looked sorry as I apologized, "Sorry Yukio."

"It's fine. Lets try again, shall we?"

I nodded and concentrated again. Once I got the light to disappear I tried to remind myself that I would feel something. I felt Yukio's hand on my arm.

"Open your eyes" I heard my sister say.

I already felt the golden light starting to flare up. I forced it down and slowly opened my eyes. As soon as I could see I lost concentration.

"Yukio how does it feel?" Rin asked staring at Yukio

"When I touch her it feels like a small vibration, but its bearable. I can tell when she is about to loose concentration because the vibration gets faster and stronger" Yukio answered rubbing his hand.

"How do you feel Alex?" Jamie asked me.

"I feel really tired."

"Good for our first day. Really good actually" My sister commented getting up. "We will try again tomorrow." She peeked at Christian and then picked him up along with her other things she had brought with her. "See you tomorrow same time."

"Right" I confirmed as I relaxed into the chair.

"I'll start helping Ukobach cook dinner" Rin announced as he walked into the kitchen. I looked at him, he was already headed in the kitchen. Through the window I saw that he was rubbing his hand still. I felt bad and looked at Yukio who looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

My question seemed to bring him back from his thoughts. "Oh, I was just thinking those who are new and haven't received their temptaints will be getting them in a week." I watched him turn his head from me, "How are we going to keep your secret if you can't let it down to get wounded by a demon in a week?"

"Good question." I laughed lightly causing him to look at me. "I guess I'm just going to have to work hard at it."

Yukio smiled at me then perked up, "Do you need help with the math homework? We can work on it while they cook dinner."

"Sure" I replied as I tried to hide the heat rising to my face. Yukio and I worked on our homework while dinner was being made. We all ate when dinner was done and went to get ready for the next day. I went to sleep practicing to keep my barrier down until sleep took me. For the next few days I was able to control my barrier fine. Keeping my eyes open and focusing on the barrier was difficult for some reason. Yukio claimed some people keep their eyes closed during the whole ordeal. My sister claimed I should have full control of myself in the next few days. She was right. Tomorrow is the day that the class receives their temptaints. Many people were nervous all week and I heard them talking to one another about what they felt that the demons looked like. I was nervous as well, but because I scared I would slip. Yukio said they use low level demons for the ritual and I would be fine. I wondered how the difference in level among demons would be affected by my barrier. I also wondered where Yukio and Rin ranked at one point.

"Alexandra, what are you thinking about?" Rin asked eyeing me.

"Huh?" I looked at him as he put food in his mouth and began chewing, "Oh nothing"

"She's just worried about tomorrow is all" Jamie said before stuffing her face with food as well. She actually decided to eat with us for once. "So I was thinking who buys all the food for you guys?"

"I do." Yukio said politely.

"Really? Well I was talking to my father about getting her some allowance and stuff to help her out. He gave me this." She pulled a card out of her wallet and handed it to me. "Right now there is 500 dollars on this card. And then on the first of every month 300 more will be added. Dad only asks that you be smart with spending first then fun later. Meaning get food and things for school before spending money on shopping sprees and friends."

"R-really?!" I asked shocked.

My sister looked confused, "Yeah really. I don't know why you are so shocked. Your last school was so expensive dad and I couldn't afford to give you an allowance. Sure True Cross is pricy but not as much as your other school."

"Where did you go?" a confused looking Rin asked.

"I was going to be a singer until the middle of the school year last year." Rin looked at me, telling me to continue, Yukio looking interested as well. "Then when my sister had me hold Christian one day getting home late and she started to recite bible verses I knew I wanted to be an exorcist so I can help protect people. I felt it was more useful than just being entertainment."

"Sing for us. Please?" Rin begged.

"I don't do that anymore" I said and then laughed at Rin's face of disbelief.

"She's really good at other art things too. I should bring some of her art work to show you guys" Jamie said smiling.

"No you really shouldn't" I said sending a playful glare at her. I collected my sister's tray and mine and put them on the shelf then went back to grab Rin's and Yukio's. Both of them saying quick thanks. My sister left with Christian shortly after that and told me to get some rest. I did the homework with Yukio for math, finding out that I got the lessons from today better than the last few days so it was finished faster than the other nights.

"See you didn't need me tonight" Yukio smiled at me as I picked up my things and put Rin's chair back by his desk.

"I suppose that's true" I said quietly, looking at the sleeping Rin. I looked back at Yukio, he was gathering his things to put them away. "Yukio," I called his name making him look at me, "I really appreciate you helping me. With everything."

"It's not a problem. Really" He said and then smiled at me before turning back to collecting his things. His smile was so sincere and breath taking I stood there with my mouth and eyes wide by how… handsome he was. I know I saw it before when I first saw him but he just looks so much better with his smile. Movement from him standing pulled me from my state of adoration of his beautiful smile. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face. "I'm scared I'm going to mess up. Like everyone is going to find out and expect more of me. –Or worse, think I'm something that shouldn't have happened, or anything bad like that."

"I believe there will be people that won't think either one of those things."

"And how sure are you?" I asked walking towards him to get my things off of his desk. Yukio stood next to where my things were gathered. I forced my barrier down incase I accidently bumped into him.

"I know there are people like that" Yukio said gently but also sounding confident at the same time. The way he said it I looked at him. He was much taller than I was. The perfect height to be able to be wrapped up in. I stopped my that train of thought abrubtly.

"And how do you know so?"

"Rin and I are those people."

"Oh." I said softly, feeling a blush coming on. I stared into Yukio's eyes admiring the color of them. They were so beautiful and captivating. I loved his glasses, I believe they added character. A trumpet sound pulled me from my thoughts and I realized that Yukio's hand was cupping my cheek and his face was closer than I last thought.

Yukio's face tinted pink as he chuckled as he straightened up, "You better go. Rin often clears me out of the room at night."

Finally understanding that Rin farted I laughed as well. Both because it was funny and because I was nervous believe I almost kissed Yukio.. or he almost kissed me? "Right I should get some rest" I said tucking some hair behind my ear. I grabbed my things as Yukio opened the window. I walked to the door saying goodnight before I left. I felt really tired and went to bed right away. All I could think about was getting my temptaint. Yukio told me many times that I would be fine throughout the classes we had together and he was confident in my abilities. Naturally I blushed over it and tried to hide behind my hair.

Now I stand in front of the class, getting ready to receive my temptaint. A woman named Shura was helping Yukio in case something happened with the ritual. Like if too many demons showed up or something. My first impression of her was that she must be really confident in herself to wear….well nothing practically. I tried to look confident and hoped it worked. I was one of the last ones to go. Some people screamed after they winced and made a sound of pain. Were demons scary looking? Would Rin and Yukio look different? Shura nodded and Yukio dabbed something on my, making sure to touch me with his other hand. Probably to make sure my barrier was down. I closed my eyes, concentrating.

"Is she that scared that she has to close her eyes?" Someone scoffed.

I felt anger build up quickly as well as my barrier. I clenched my teeth together and shut my eyes tighter keeping my hand held out in front of me. I quickly fought control for my barrier. It was taking longer, I hoped I didn't already screw it up. I opened my eyes and saw Yukio looking at my arm, or near it. He seemed tense. I looked at my arm and concentrated on the barrier with all of my concentration. I gasped and closed my eyes when I felt something sharp on my arm. I opened my eye just as I watched Shura slay the demon with her sword. I felt bad for the little guy. He was kinda cute being round and all. I looked at my arm. Teeth marks were on my arm now, blood trickled down my arm. I put my other hand under it so I could catch the blood but a hand with a cloth caught the blood. I looked at the hand and then to the owner's face.

"Thanks Yukio" I said wincing as he began to treat my wound. He just nodded.

Shura whistled looking at my arm before Yukio wrapped it. "It got you good" She said.

"Yeah" I said feeling a little faint. Yukio looked at me from my arm with a worried look.

"Are you ok?" Yukio asked.

I nodded and then everything went black.

I awoke laying down in a strange place. It looked like a hospital room.

"Good you are awake. I was just about to tell them to cut your arm off." I knew that voice. I looked to my right and saw my sister looking grim but..happy at the same time. "You did a good job receiving your temptaint" Jamie said with a half smile. I looked at the room. "You are in the general hospital. You were brought here after you passed out in class. Right after receiving your temptaint. I was worried this would happen but I figured you would be fine, being half human and all."

"What are you talking about?" I struggled to get all the words out.

"Angles are severely weakened by demon wounds. So their barriers are the only thing that protect them."

The door opened and in walked Yukio. "Others are here to see you, would you like them to come in?"

"I don't mind" I said trying to force a smile for my visitors. In walked Rin, Sheimi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru and Izumo. I hadn't realized I made so many friends. "Hi everyone. Thanks for coming." Goodness did I sound so weak. Everyone looked upset. "Whats with the faces?" I tried to laugh, "You all look like I'm on my death bed."

"You almost were" My sister spoke up "I told your little group of friends what Rin and Yukio know. So they are all caught up."

"Uhh… Thanks?" I wasn't sure if it was a good thing yet or not.

"No one could understand why you reacted the way you did after your temptaint. So I explained to those who came to the hospital to check on you" Jamie said bouncing Christian on her knee while smiling at him. Sheimi was behind Jamie smiling at Christian and talking to him. Izumo kept stealing glances every time Christian giggled, but so did everyone else.

I tried to sit up but Yukio pushed me back down on the bed gently. "You shouldn't move" He said trying to sound firm. I looked at him. He seemed to look like normal. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I lightly gasped.

"Your teeth are so sharp!" I exclaimed, "And your ears!" I smiled just as I saw his face falling, "So cool!" I laughed. I looked at Rin. "You too! That's so cool." I looked at everyone else. They all looked normal. They looked.. amused. "What?" I asked.

"We all discussed how you would react to seeing the Okumura's" Jamie said laughing. "This is good."

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling embarrassed for being part of a joke I didn't know of.

"You are going to surprise plenty of people. Though you are mother's child."

"I don't understand what that means…" I grumbled. I tried to move my arms to cross them but my arm hurt and I winced in pain. I looked at my arm. The bandage had spots of blood coming through.

"I'll get that changed" Yukio said as he left the room quickly.

I smiled at everyone who has been quiet. "Thanks for coming."

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright" Bon said. Everyone agreed with Bon.

"I appreciate it" I said.

"You really had us worried" Sheimi said

"Especially Yukio" Rin added quickly after Sheimi. Everyone chuckled. I blushed.

"Yep going to surprise plenty of people" I heard Jamie mumble through a smile.

I was going to say something but Yukio walked in. He took one look at my face, "Are you hot? You look like you have a fever" as he put the back of his hand to my forehead.

I closed my eyes enjoying the cold touch of his hand, "I'm fine." I was upset when he took his hand away. He moved to start re-bandaging my arm. It hurt. A lot. "Hey aren't you getting hurt?" Yukio looked at me confused. "My barrier" I said hoping he understood.

"No. Your sister said that your mother once told her that if an angel ever let a demon inflict harm on them their barrier would come down for a while. If the angel was lucky they would recover quickly but their barrier would be harder to keep up after that" Yukio explained as if he was in a class right now. "So you probably won't have a barrier for a little while" He added.

"We will have to see what happens to your barrier. You might have to control keeping it up rather than down. So we will have to try different things out" Jamie said standing and gesturing for Sheimi to sit in her chair.

"I see…" I said in thought.

"But don't worry about it. Let your barrier do what it has to, if it decides to even come back that is" Jamie said setting Christian in Sheimi's arms. Instantly Christian started crying. I wished I could hold him but I felt too weak. I watched as Christian was passed around to all of my friends. Jamie even made Rin and Yukio hold him. Rin didn't protest, Yukio tried to but Jamie just put a screaming Christian in Yukio's lap. We all laughed seeing Yukio unsure of what to do for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~ Author Note ~~~~

This chapter is also very long and is broken up by little breaks.

~~~~ End Author Note ~~~~

Almost a week later I was released from the hospital from my temptaint injury. Jamie didn't want to push using my barrier for the time being so I could rest. But I didn't want to rest in my bed like my sister told me to. I wanted to go for a jog because all that was clouding my mind was school work, this angel business and then Yukio. So it wasn't all bad. Yukio came to mind the most. Naturally I have become attracted to him-more than what I did from the start. But he's been so nice to me, helping me with homework for both regular classes and cram school when he wasn't busy. He really was an excellent teacher and I'm positive he would go far. What if he and I got together, what would happen to him teaching? What about the whole demon and angel thing? I wondered longer on the subject of what our children would look like. I growled and threw the blankets off of me. Laying around was doing nothing for me and Yukio already helped me finish my homework. So there was nothing to do other than go walk or something. I put on some stretchy work out pants that came just below my knee and a tank top with thicker straps. I walked down the hall and knocked on the brother's door. Rin turned around looking happy for a distraction from his homework.

"What's up Alexa?" He greeted me.

"Not much." I looked around the room, "Where's Yukio?"

"He got sent out on a mission. He snuck out without me, so I'm stuck doing homework." Rin grumbled.

I laughed. "I was headed out for a run. Want to go?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Rin asked looking a little concerned.

"Yeah but I'm tired of resting. Come on. I'll try helping you get your homework done." Rin perked up at what I said.

"Let me get changed" Rin said jumping up.

"Sure" I said shutting the door behind me. I tucked hair behind my ear. "Rin. I'm going to tie my hair up" I yelled through the door.

"Ok" I heard him yell.

I went to my room and brushed it all back. It felt instantly cooler on my neck with my hair up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was to the middle of my back still even though it was pulled up. I should get my hair cut. It needed it. Rin knocked on my door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

"So where do you want to go?" Rin asked when we got outside.

I started to just jog in some direction "Lets just go for 20 mins one way and then come back. I figured that amount of time would be sufficient for a break."

"Sounds good" Rin said catching up to me.

I watched him adjust the strap to his sword so he could move comfortably with it. "You ever use that thing?" I asked pointing to his back.

"Just when I need to. It's more of a family heirloom" He said laughing. "So how to you feel about Yukio?" He asked after a short silence.

"What?" I stumbled over the question and then tripped over my feet as I looked at him. I tripped forward and pushed my hand off the ground to steady myself not loosing my pace. "Ouch" I said rubbing my wrist.

"You ok?" Rin asked slowing down but I didn't slow down I just kept going.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine. Nothing is wrong with my legs silly." I waved him to keep up with me.

"So judging by your reaction you must feel something for Yukio" Rin said with the biggest smile staring at me.

Oh how I wished I had my hair down to hide my face. "Your question just surprised me is all" I said staring straight ahead.

"Riiiigght" Rin said starting to laugh. "So now that it's not a surprise how do you feel about him?"

"Uhh… Well.. He's… Nice. Really smart-a great teacher. And… and a hard worker." I hoped being vague worked.

"So you like him."

"Sure."

"No I mean like him. Like… Like like him."

"Rin why are we talking about this?" I asked looking away from him because I felt my face flare up.

"Because Yukio is totally crushing on you" Rin said and I looked at him. And then watched him as he passed me. He came to a stop after hopping on one leg a couple of times. I stood there with my mouth hung open and my eyes wide. I heard a series of gun fire to my right that took me out of my trance. "What was that?" Rin asked after we heard a growl. He looked at me and then ran ahead of me.

"RIN!" I yelled running after him. I ran full speed trying to catch up to him. "Rin, slow down!" Rin did after a few more yells. "Should we really be running towards this? It sounds like someone has this covered." I said hearing more gun fire that sounded much closer than last time.

I saw a large leopard turn the corner and head towards us. Something flashed in it's eyes and a puff of smoke enveloped the beast. A small boy who looked around the age of 5 was running towards us now, a leopard's tail swishing behind the boy now. "MOM!" The demon child yelled still running towards us. I looked at Rin who just shrugged. I was knocked back a few steps as the child ran into me. "Mom! Save me!" I knelt down with the little boy and noticed he had short golden hair. A little dark than mine.

"Oh I'm not your mo-"

"You have to be! You have the same eyes." He said looking at me. His eyes were also similar to mine.

"I'm too young to have kids" I laughed.

"Rin! Alexandra! Get away from that demon!" I heard a familiar voice. I looked towards the voice and footsteps coming near us. It was Yukio and Shura. Shura was the one that yelled. The little boy clung onto me tighter and I put a hand on the back of his neck. Rin, the boy and I were surrounded by exorcists.

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

"This demon has been causing mischief all over town and is to be exorcised." Shura said leaning on her sword. I gave her a confused look. "It always starts out with mischief but if we don't put a stop to it things will get worse."

"Don't let them take me Mom." The little boy said clinging onto me tighter and getting closer. Knocking me over.

I sighed laying on the ground on my back now. What should I do? They were going to kill this poor thing. But…it was a demon. I rolled to the side and got the boy off of me. I got comfortable kneeling again as the boy held onto my shirt. I put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me. "What's your name?"

"It's a type of cat sith we believe" Yukio said.

"Like Kuro?" Rin asked.

"Stronger than Kuro. It possesses larger cats and it can also take the form of a human as well for short amounts of time." Yukio answered.

This poor thing… Feared because it has some sort of power. I pushed the little boy away from me to look at him. He held on tighter to my tank top. "I'm not your mom but I would like to help you. I have away we can help each other out." The little boy looked at me with wide hopeful eyes as he sniffled. "Would you like to be my familiar?" I asked.

"He's too-" Shura tried to protest but Rin put his hand up towards her, still watching the little boy and I.

The little boy smiled at me. "Can I call you mom?"

I sighed, still smiling. "Why do you wish to call me mom?"

"I lost mine and you look just like her" My heart broke at how sad he looked.

"How about we make a deal. You be my familiar and I'll take care of you." The boy looked like he was going to say something, I held up my hand to silence him. "I'll call you Alejo. And you can call me Mom until we find your real mom" I asked with a smile

"Really?" He asked excitedly I saw his tail swishing back and forth. "I'll do it. Mom."

I ruffled the short hair on his head and smiled "It's a deal then Alejo." Alejo gave me a hug. I smiled at Rin and he smiled back. Behind him Shura and Yukio looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright. This mission is done. Lets report in." Shura said waving for the rest of the exorcists to leave. "Good job kid" Shura said to me. Then she turned to Rin, "You idiot. You always run towards the danger and this time you got just a page mixed up in this."

"And Rin shouldn't you be working on homework?" Yukio asked.

I laughed still holding on to Alejo who was watching over my shoulder curiously. I watched for a little as Rin tried to explain. "Everything turned out alright" I said smiling towards everyone "I'm glad I was here."

"Well no matter. You two better get back to your dorm before it gets darker out" Shura said sheathing her sword in her chest.

"Right" I said pushing off the ground. "Ouch" I said holding my wrist and then laughed nervously "I fell earlier and tried catching myself."

Yukio stepped between Shura and Rin and gently took my hand and felt the wrist. "I think you just pulled something. It doesn't look sprained or broken. I'll wrap it really quick." He said as he got out a bandage and began going around my wrist and around my thumb.

"Thanks" I said as I flexed my fingers.

"No problem. Try not to use your hand too much." He said with that gorgeous smile. I smiled back at him.

"You and Rin. And Alejo better go." Shura said. "Yukio and I need to report this."

"Right." I said looking down at Alejo. "Lets go to your new home."

"Yay!" Alejo said and then a poof of smoke was seen and he was in his true form. A leopard with small easily unnoticeable horns above the eyes and the size of a small dog. "Is this ok Mom?" I heard Alejo's voice ask, but it sounded distant and echoed.

"You are so cute!" I exclaimed petting him over and over. I heard Rin chuckle. I looked at Rin and Yukio turned and started walking away.

"You better get that homework done Rin" Yukio said over his shoulder. Shura turned and followed Yukio. I stood and started to jog the way that Rin and I came and headed back to the dorm.

"Man Yukio was so jealous of you petting Alejo" Rin said when he caught up to Alejo and I.

"No he wasn't" I said doubtful.

"The one with the guns was jealous." I heard Alejo say.

"And how do you know?" I asked as I ignored Rin's laughter

"He glared at me. He has a scary face" I laughed I couldn't imagine Yukio glare. He was always so nice around me.

"Sure" I said through laughter. It was silent the rest of the way to the dorm except for our breathing. We all walked to my room. I opened the door, "Welcome home." Alejo ran and jumped on my bed. He looked happy. "Alright. Some rules. I go to school all day and I expect you to be good. No fights and certainly no mischief. I would prefer if you stayed in the dorm building but if you promise to stay out of everyone's way you may leave."

"Ok Mom!" He said as he looked all around my room.

"I have to help Rin with his homework." I turned towards Rin, "We should eat in the dinning hall. We didn't eat anything yet."

"I'm hungry" Alejo whined.

"I guess its decided" Rin said laughing.

I was surprised for a second that Rin heard Alejo. I forget sometimes that he is a demon still. Yukio and Rin were really nice. Rin got his homework and brought it down stairs. I helped him with it, hoping he understood it. And then we ate. Kuro joined us as well. Alejo and Kuro seemed to be getting along. I couldn't hear what Kuro said since he wasn't my familiar and I was not a demon. Alejo was twice the size of Kuro.

"So Rin. Who do you like?" I asked him.

"I don't like anyone." He said stubbornly.

"Come on. You are totally crushing on Sheimi." I teased him. He blushed a deep red. "I knew it." I tried to look like I was thinking. "Maybe I should talk to her and let her know how you feel… I wonder what she'd say."

"You wouldn't."

"If I were you I'd tell before I told her." I said with a grin.

"If you tell her I'll tell-oh hey Yukio." Rin said with a huge smile.

I turned around already feeling the heat on my face. "Hello Yukio" I greeted him.

Yukio smiled and sat in his spot beside me. He began eating.

"You should join the familiar club." Rin said as a joke. "Alexandra and I are the cool ones out of this table." We all laughed.

I yawned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to go clean up and go to bed."

"I want to come!" Alejo said jumping next to me and nuzzling my leg.

"Uhh… how about you hang out with the guys until I'm done bathing." I said

"But mom." Alejo whinned.

"No. I'm a girl and you're a boy. See if they will shower with you." I smiled at the boys before running off. I got a quick shower and went to retrieve Alejo. Everyone was in Rin and Yukio's room. "Ready for bed Alejo?" I called from the door. He made a sound of excitement and rubbed on my legs. I giggled then looked at Yukio "How did your report go?"

"Fine. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Yukio said getting up.

"Sure" I said and pointed to Rin for Alejo to go to. Yukio led the way until we were in my room. I had butterflies wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"It's about Alejo's mother. She was sent back to Gehenna." Yukio said looking serious

"Ok lets just send Alejo to Gehenna." I said happily.

"You can't unless you exorcise him or open a Gehenna gate. At least that's what I know"

"Oh.. Well what do we do?"

"I'm trying to figure it out. I'm going to talk to Mephisto about it when he isn't busy."

"Well I guess for now I'm a mom" I laughed

"Yeah I guess so" Yukio said looking away.

"Mom!" Alejo yelled running towards us.

I knelt down and saw Rin and Kuro running behind him. Alejo tapped me and ran away "You're it" he yelled.

"What?" I asked confused "It's bed time!" I yelled in his direction.

Alejo stopped in his tracks and put his head down. "Can we play tomorrow?"

I smiled and picked him up. He was heavy so I set him back down, "Sure. But now it's time to sleep." I said petting him and walking to my room. "Night everyone." I heard a meow and both Rin and Yukio say goodnight. I got in bed and Alejo jumped in bed and cuddled next to me. I covered both of us up and held him close. I promised I would take care of him and I intend to keep that promise until we can figure out how to get him back to his mother.

I awoke to someone yelling.

"Ow ow." I opened my eyes and felt Alejo move. Rin was shaking his hand.

"Rin what are you doing in my room?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I wanted to see if you both were ready to play tag. Plus its already noon."

"Noon? Oh man… I'm so behind on homework."

"That's all you and Yukio do. Work work work. You two are perfect for each other." Rin said crossing his arm and then wincing and rubbed his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"I tried to wake up Alejo but I think you have your barrier up."

"It's around him…" I said looking at Alejo who still was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah. I'll go get Yukio." Rin said as he left.

Rin came back with Yukio who already knew what was going on. Yukio reached his hand out for Alejo and then withdrew it quickly.

"Should I try to let it down?" I asked

"Yeah" Yukio said.

I concentrated and forced the barrier down. I crawled out of bed and away from everyone and then let my concentration go. "Is it up still? I don't know."

Yukio pet Alejo successfully and he stirred under Yukio's touch. Yukio then walked over to me and I held out my hand. Yukio successfully touched my hand. "Try to put your barrier around both of us."

I closed my eyes and concentrated around myself and imagined it going around Yukio's body as well. Teal eyes greeted mine when I opened my eyes and I nodded. Yukio waved Rin over and tried to touch Yukio. Rin quickly withdrew his hand saying a series of ows. I felt really tired I let the barrier fall as I fell to my knees with a thump. Yukio and Rin were quick to my side. "I'm fine. Just really tired. How did it feel?"

"I felt a vibration as the barrier went around me. Are you alright?" Yukio said looking really concerned. I nodded. "Lets get you to your bed" Yukio said as he picked me up. I was so tired I couldn't even blush. Once I was in bed he covered Alejo and I. "Get some rest. I'll tell Jamie what happened."

"Thanks Yukio." I said tiredly and quickly passed out.

Jamie was happy to hear that I had my barrier up and I could put it around others. Not so happy to hear that I had to focus on it right now. Alejo wasn't happy to find out that I had to practice as soon as I got home from school everyday. He didn't like helping me with it, but he did. Yukio kept trying to talk to Mephisto and after a week he was able to set an appointment for him to see Mephisto. I took Alejo with me when I went with Yukio to see Mephisto.

"You can do that?" I asked surprised looking at Mephisto after he said that he could send Alejo to his mother. Who was actually worried and looking for Alejo.

"Yes I can" He said looking very serious.

"Will I ever see you again?" Alejo asked looking at me.

"I… uhh.." I didn't know what to say.

"Since you are tamer and familiar all you need is a magic circle and blood to summon him back from Gehenna." Mephiso said and then continued, sounding more happy, "You will be learning about it in your class tomorrow. Best pick out a phrase to call him too."

"How about 'Alejo I command you to come forth and clear my path'?" I asked looking at Alejo who nodded happily.

"Then it's settled. Alejo will be sent back to Gehenna and come to you with that phrase" Mephisto said dramatically.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I promise" I said petting him one last time before leaving with Yukio.

"Bye mom!" Alejo yelled before I got out of the office. I waved to him before Yukio shut the door.

Yukio looked like he was about to say something but then his phone rang. "Okumura speaking. Yes. Alright I'll be right there." And he hung up. He smiled at me, "I have to go. Will you be fine walking back to the dorm by yourself?" Yukio asked looking very conflicted.

I smiled. "I'll be fine. Go Yukio. I'll see you later." He nodded and I finished the walk home by myself. I kept my guard up the entire time. It was lonely when I got to the dorm. I walked around looking for RIn and found him on the roof. "Hey Rin."

"Hey. Where's Yukio" He said looking behind me.

"He got called." Rin groaned. "What?" I laughed

"Did he tell you yet?"

"I don't believe he told me anything."

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Tell me Rin." I gave him my best pouty face, "Pweety pwease?"

"No I'll ruin it. I probably ruined it already." Rin said grumbling. He seemed really mad at himself.

"Alright." I said dropping it. Although I was really curious about Yukio had to say. I guess it would have to wait. "I'm going to go to sleep I think I'm tired."

"Me too." Rin said getting up.

I went to my room and tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I missed having Alejo next to me already. I only had him for 2 weeks or so. I looked at the clock its been an hour and a half since I laid down and tried going to sleep. I got up and knocked on Yukio and Rin's door.

"Come in." Yukio said.

I opened the door to see Yukio at his desk cleaning up. "Homework?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mission took a while and I needed to get this done." He said putting his stuff in the bag and then turned towards me. "Why are you up so late?" He gave me one of those heart melting smiles.

"I uh…"

"Miss Alejo?" He asked

"Yeah… I can't sleep. I was hoping I could sleep in here with you guys for the night." Nervousness hit me as soon as I finished that sentence. "I'd summon Alejo but I want him to spend time with his mother." I looked awkwardly at the floor.

"I guess there's no harm in one night." I heard Yukio say. He sounded confident but when I looked at him there was discomfort written on his face. I wanted to laugh at how silly we must look.

"I'll go get my things and sleep on the floor." I said breaking the silence.

"Don't." Yukio said holding his hand out. Surprise took his features for a second and he went back to looking calm. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said

"We could sleep together?" I suggested.

"Sure" He agreed. He made his bed and we both stood awkwardly. "You sleep near the wall so you don't have to worry about falling off."

"Ok" I said as I crawled in his bed and got against the wall under the covers. Yukio crawled in and laid facing me after turning off the lights. We stared at each other for a long time. "Yukio." He hummed in response. "You have very nice eyes. I always meant to tell you sooner."

"Thanks." He mumbled. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice and I laughed a little.

Silence enveloped the room again as we stared at each other.

"Alexandra."

"Yeah."

"Your very beautiful."

I smiled, probably too big. "Thanks Yukio."

A strand of hair fell in my face a little, Yukio moved it out of my way. "I wanted to tell you that the first day I saw you." He said getting closer to me, making my heart race.

"Oh" I whispered as I slowly closed my eyes and moved forward slowly. Our lips touched and it felt amazing. I kept the arm I was laying on close to me as I let the other one extend and grab a hold of his shirt. My hand met with a firm chest. I slightly moaned thinking about what it must look like. I moved my lips against his slowly. Opening our mouth little by little. I felt Yukio lick my lip and my tongue met his. I felt like I was on fire due to the sensation. Yukio gently massaged my tongue with his making me moan quietly. I heard him growl lowly and felt him start to move on top of me. I moved away from the wall so I could lay on my back. Yukio followed me without breaking the kiss. Yukio was now over top of me on his elbows and knees. He tangled one hand in my hair while the other slowly went down my arm to my elbow, which was now bent so I could run my hand along his torso-my other hand in his hair. His hand didn't stop at my elbow, it went down my side and stopped at my hip sending waves of electricity up my spine. I moaned again and he growled. This time his growl sounded deeper.

Yukio pulled away slightly but didn't stop kissing me. His kisses trailed to my neck as he asked "Will you be mine?" He nipped and sucked lightly in different spots earning different sounds from me.

"Yes" I said. His canines dragged against my skin. "Please bite me." I quietly whispered feeling desperate for more of something.

I heard him growl low again. "You don't know what you're asking" He said and stopped. He kissed me on the lips gently compared to the end of our first kiss. "We should go to sleep" He said laying beside me.

"Right." I sighed getting back on my side. I tucked my hands under the pillow for more support keeping my elbows close to me. "Goodnight."

Yukio got close to me, placing his hand on my hip and his forehead close to mine. "Goodnight" he sighed closing his eyes. I closed my eyes as well and let sleep take me, happy with my new title of girlfriend.

I awoke to soft kisses on my forehead and cheeks. I smiled and threw and arm over Yukio and got closer to him. "Good morning Beautiful" He said quietly in my ear as his arm tightened around me.

"Good morning" I mumbled in his chest. "Can we stay like this all day?" I asked finally looking up at him.

He kissed me. I felt him growl and deepen the kiss, which I returned. He pulled away before we got carried away. "Unfortunately no." He looked upset about something.

"Something wrong?" I asked cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that all PDA is no allowed when we are both associated with the cram school."

"Since you are a teacher and I'm a student?"

"Yes" he said and rewarded me with a short kiss. "Mephisto said that the less people that know the better."

"I understand" I said and was rewarded with another kiss.

"You should go get ready for class. I'm going to get ready and try waking up Rin."

"Lucky you" I laughed as I crawled out of bed after Yukio. I ran my fingers through my hair that was tangled in some spots and not in others. Yukio ran his fingers through and area of my hair that wasn't tangled. "Were you up all night playing with my hair?" I asked joking.

"Not all night." Yukio said smiling.

I laughed at him a little. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and I moved closer to him. I pulled away and said "I better go get ready." Yukio nodded and let me go.

My regular classes were so hard because I could only think of Yukio. Especially the ones where he sat in front of me. I wanted to hold his hand when we walked to our next class but I knew it would be better to keep our relationship a secret for a little. I know everyone will find out sooner or later…

It was the taming class now.

"First timers will go first." Shura announced. Not many people were able to do it. I went last out of the first timers and called Alejo.

"Alejo I command you to come forth and clear my path" I said as confident as I could muster. He appeared in his small form. He rubbed against me and I smiled

Shura nodded. "Now everyone try again. But summon a different demon." She was looking right at me.

I looked away from her and thought of my next phrase. "Guide my hand and thought." A reaper appeared in front of me. And Alejo growled. A few people gasped around behind me. I heard a girl scream as the reaper leaped forward "STOP!" I yelled out of fear. I watched as Shura yelled something as she got her sword out. "I command you to stop!" I yelled frustrated and angry. The reaper stopped right before reaching the girl. I sighed. Then the reaper looked at me. I tried to remain calm, knowing that it was reading my mind now. I got ready to rip the paper just incase I lost my cool. The reaper looked into someone else's mind. I heard the reaper's voice relay what everyone was thinking. They were all terrified. Even Shura was a little worried about the situation.

What is she? How did she summon a reaper? I'm so scared. Better not mess with her. She's hot. Isn't that girl in the top 5? This can't be good.

All thoughts from everyone.

"Everyone destroy your summoning circles" Shura said calmly. Everyone did as asked and Shura sighed. "Good job everyone."

"Good job? Her familiar attacked me." The girl who got attacked by the reaper yelled.

"She was able to control it in time and I was here so no worries." Shura laughed it off. And then the bell rang. I got my things and left quickly.

"Alexa" Rin called me. I heard him running. "Hey You did good."

"My summon almost killed someone" I said choking back a sob.

"Hey you are alright. No one got hurt." Rin said patting my shoulder.

I didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"Alexandra, Rin." Yukio called.

I wiped my tears that escaped. I didn't look at him but I felt him staring at me.

"How did summoning go today?" Yukio asked.

Rin spoke up happily "Alexandra did great she was able to summon Alejo and a reaper."

"Don't sound so happy about it Rin… It almost hurt someone" I said still looking down

"Are you ok Alexandra?" Yukio asked making me look at him.

Seeing him looking so concerned made me feel happy but I felt more tears being produced. Yukio cupped my check and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"So you two finally confessed your feelings?" Rin asked looking happy, pointing at Yukio and I.

"You told her?" Yukio asked looking surprised.

"Well yeah. I just wanted to help my little brother get his first girlfriend." Rin laughed starting to walk away.

Yukio sighed and grabbed my hand. I gave him a questionable look. "Everyone is going to find out sooner or later now that we blew our cover in front of Rin." He smiled at me as we began to walk, "How was Alejo?"

"Oh. Fine. He was happy to see me. I didn't get a chance to talk to him yet."

"Going to summon him tonight?"

I blushed and looked away from him, "I was hoping I could sleep with you again tonight" I mumbled.

"So long I don't get called on a mission" Yukio smiled.

My night routine went as usual. I did my homework with Yukio during dinner. I got ready for bed after eating. My sister decided not to come so I sat in my room for an hour talking to my sister about Yukio. She was happy I was happy… just wished my first boyfriend wasn't a demon.

"Had he tried biting you yet?" I heard her ask laughing.

"No why?"

"Demon's naturally want to mark their mates by biting their necks. It shows that the significant other is taken and other's can't have you."

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Do you want him to bite you?"

"What? No." I tried lying.

"I better not see any marks on your neck." Jamie said sternly, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

I laughed. "What ever Jam. Well I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. Just let him know a talking to is coming from me. Night kido."

"Love you night." I hung up the phone. I walked down the hall to Yukio's room. I knocked and heard Yukio invite me in. Rin was sleeping already. "He sleeps a lot" I laughed.

Yukio came to me and held me close, "Yes he does" He sighed in my ear. I looked up into his beautiful eyes that slowly closed as he leaned down. Our lips connected. Both of Yukio's hands cupped my face. I pushed him towards the bed after a little while. Yukio sat down on the bed and I went to shut the lights off. I crawled over him and laid down. Yukio placed a kiss on my forehead. "I wanted to kiss you all day." He said and I smiled at him, he continued, "I told Rin to tell anyone that is outside of our close friends."

"Sounds good" I yawned. "I told my sister about us." Yukio looked worried. "She's happy I'm happy and said if you ruin it she's going to have a long talk with you."

"I'm not going to ruin it" Yukio said put my hair behind my ear.

"I didn't keep you up last night did I?" I asked worried.

"No. I only sleep for a few hours on average. I think you actually gave me an extra hour" he said with a smile.

"Ok. If you ever don't want me to sleep with you. Don't let me-"

"You'll be fine" Yukio said kissing me. The kiss deepened. He pulled me close and I held onto his shirt. He moved towards my neck and I gave him access to my whole neck. I heard a growl from him like last night. He sucked on one spot for a little and I felt his canines graze against my skin. I moaned and he growled after. "You are making this so hard" He said against my skin.

"What?" I gasped as he gave attention to a new spot on my neck.

"Not to mark you."

I likely blushed multiple shades of red. "My sister told me about that on the phone" I whispered so I didn't wake Rin. Not that it mattered. I moaned louder than how we talked. "Is it something that just happens naturally?"

Yukio trailed his kisses to my lips. "Yes" he said between kisses and then pulled away "The stronger the demon feels about their potential mate the more likely a marking will take place."

"I see…" I said in thought as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It also establishes a link between the mates. Or that's the rumor anyway."

"How?"

"Well the one who bites becomes the dominant in the relationship and can feel the things that the other feels. Some say it works both ways." Yukio said in his instructor voice.

I loved that voice.

"That sounds pretty cool." I yawned again.

Yukio kissed my forehead again, "Goodnight Alexandra." Yukio pulled me into his chest, letting me use his one arm as a pillow.

"Goodnight Yukio." I smiled into his chest and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"For those who have yet to become esquires the exam will be in about a month" Shura said leaning against the desk casually.

"There will be a weeklong boot camp to help prepare everyone for their test" Yukio said in his instructor tone. And then he handed out papers for everyone to fill out and turn in. He explained that it would be at the dorm and everyone would return there after classes everyday for a week to get extra lessons by him and Shura. We already had tests to see what meisters we were better suited for. I ranked highest in Aria. Then tied for Doctor and Tamer. Dragoon. And lastly Knight. I wondered what I should put as Yukio continued to talk. The bell rang and some people left.

"So what is everyone's focus on meisters?" I asked curious.

"I'm going to be a knight." Rin said.

"Izumo and I are tamers" Sheimi said

"Konekumoru, Shima and I are focusing on Aria. I'm also going to pursue the Dragoon meister as well." Bon said looking as serious as always. "You are eligible for all of them what are you going to chose?" Bon asked.

"Well… I guess I should use all of them. My main focuses are going to be Aria and Doctor. Then Tamer. After that Dragoon and Knight." I said looking at the ceiling leaning back in my chair.

"You could be the next paladin" Sheimi said. I looked at her and she had this look of awe in her eyes.

"Meh…" I said dismissively. "I just want to protect people I care about. And the best way to do that is to stay close to them I believe so anyway." I smiled at Yukio who was watching me from his desk. He smiled and then went back to grading papers. Class was over and we were all just talking with each other. "I better get to my next class. We should talk about plans for this summer. I think it will be fun" I said gathering my things and left.

"I'm going to be the next paladin" I heard Rin say.

"Yeah right. Go to class moron." Bon yelled.

"Aren't we going to talk about-"

"You go to class. We will take care of the planning. You…" And I couldn't hear anymore of what Yukio said. I briefly wondered what they were talking about but paid no mind to it. If they wanted me to know they would tell me. The thing is they never told me. And I forgot about it.

Yukio, Rin and I were waiting outside for everyone to show up for the first day of boot camp. Once everyone was here Yukio gave everyone a tour of the building. We took several tests and Yukio and Shura trained us in guns and swords until dinner. It was interesting having the whole dining area full for once. I grabbed my tray from the counter and walked to Rin and everyone else. A boy with red hair and green eyes called my name as he approached.

"Hey you're the girl that put all the meisters as her focus right?"

"Yeah" I said. This boy gave me a bad feeling.

"That's really cool. Hey you want to come and eat with me and my friends?" He asked as he pointed behind him towards a couple of boys. All the boys were looking in our direction.

I smiled and pointed towards Yukio and the others. "My friends already saved me a seat."

"Oh… Ok maybe some other time then." He gave his best smile but it looked so defeated already. Many people didn't know about Yukio and I yet. "Well see you around" He said as he went back to his friends that looked just as disappointed. I sighed feeling a little bad and decided to go to Yukio before I regretted doing anything nice.

"Alexandra has a fan club" Shura laughed elbowing Yukio.

"I didn't know I was so popular" I laughed nervously.

"Well you started a name for yourself when you put all the meisters on your form" Rin said casually taking a bite of food. He looked like a mixture of jealous, mad and happy all at the same time.

"Was that the wrong thing to do?" I asked looking at everyone. Everyone was shaking their heads no. "I figured I tested well in them all I mid as well put them all."

"You're like a one woman team" Sheimi said.

I took a bite of food finally and thought how to reply back to that. "Not really, my top focuses make me a support more than anything. And besides exorcists shouldn't go into battle alone."

"You sound like an instructor. Yukio rubbing off on you?" Shura said pushing Yukio into me.

"Will you knock the shit off and take your job more seriously?" Yukio said trying to be calm. I was surpised. Yukio looked kinda scary. But hot. It was a hot scary. And then I laughed at myself out loud. Everyone looked at me.

"I just haven't seen Yukio mad before" I said playing with my food. "Well I've seen him brotherly mad at Rin before."

"So anyway are you going to become in instructor or what? Alexandra." I looked at Shura. I thought she was talking to someone else.

"Oh." I said after realizing she was talking to me. "Whatever I'm needed for."

"What about paladin?" Shura asked looking entertained.

I groaned "Anything but that."

"What's wrong with it? Yukio was paladin for a short time." She said patting his back roughly.

I rose my eyebrow at Yukio. "It was for a short time" Yukio said.

"It's just sounds like a whole bunch of stuff I don't want to deal with." I said finally, playing with my food as I said it. "Plus I want to be near those I want to protect and I've always felt the best way to do that is to be near them."

"If you were paladin you could protect everyone." Shura said shaking an empty can at me.

"And then I'd have the heavy expectation from everyone to be the best all the time. And no one can be the best all the time." I said then took another bite of food.

"You're pretty smart there kid." Shura said.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Everyone just ate and didn't say anything for a while. The dinning area was beginning to clear out as people went to get ready for the night.

"Alexandra, Izumo would you like to get a bath?" Sheimi asked looking very hopeful.

"No there's probably too many people" Izumo said picking up her tray and headed towards the hall way where she was sleeping.

Sheimi looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uhh… I just shower. I don't really take baths…." I said and Sheimi looked so disappointed. I sighed picking up my tray, "Alright lets go." She looked at me with the happiest face, I couldn't help but smile. "Would you like to join us Shura?" I asked.

"I'll pass. I have things I need take care of" Shura said looking where those boys were sitting. I followed her vision and saw a boy look down just as I looked over there. I bit my lip thinking something wasn't right.

"I'll see you guys when we are done then" I smiled to everyone and went to put my tray away.

"This is so exciting. I never bathed with a friend before" Sheimi said when I approached her.

"I have before. At my old school my friends and I would always go to the hot springs after class."

"Did you like it?" Shiemi said

"Yeah I guess… It was fun. Everything depends on who your doing it with." I said to Shiemi as we walked to towards the doorway that leads to the bath. I smiled at Yukio. Then looked where the boys were sitting. Two of them were staring at me. Sent chills down my spine. I really had a bad feeling about them. Sheimi and I got our things we needed we luckily had lockers by each other. We both began removing our school uniforms. I got down to my underwear as she was struggling with her bowtie still. I laughed and helped her. My back turned towards the entrance now. I watched Sheimi struggle with the buttons of her shirt. I laughed. "You haven't been wearing this uniform long have you?" I asked and she shook her head no. I moved her hands away and helped her get the buttons done. I heard screaming I looked towards the sound and so did Sheimi. Girls in the bath were screaming in horror and pointing towards Sheimi and I. We both turned around. A Naberious was approaching us. "Shit" I said as I realized that it was blocking the entrance. I hoped someone heard their screams. The girls scrambled to get out of the bath and grab towels. I really wish I left my bra on now so I was covered better. "I'm about to kick ass in just underwear…" I mumbled "Could be totally naked I guess…"I Shrugged getting into my locker for a summoning paper. I bit my thumb hard and put the blood on the paper, saying "Alejo I command you to come forth and clear my path." Alejo instantly took an offensive stance. "I want you to distract it so they can get out to get Shura and Yukio."

"Right" Alejo said as he darted towards the naberious.

Sheimi talked to her familiar and it sprouted branches trapping Alejo and the naberious.

I turned towards the other girls quickly pulling my bra out and putting it on, "For those of you not prepared to lay your life on the line go get help. Find Yukio or Shura." I said as a few girls ran out clutching towels to them. I focused on saying the fatal verse I hoped was the naberious'. It wasn't. When I was done I looked around me. Only Sheimi and I were left. I rolled my eyes. I started another fatal verse. It seemed to be the right one as the naberious began attacking the branches , trying to get to me. Alejo attacked the naberious trying to get its attention but the naberious swatted him away and fluid splashed on me. It burnt. I was almost done with the fatal verse but I wanted to quit so bad. I was so tired and the fluid was burning my skin on my stomach, my forearm and some on my chest. I heard gun fire. One more sentence…. I said the last few words louder trying to hurry and get them out. The demon disappeared. Sheimi's familiar got rid of the branches. I fell to the side and then rolled onto my back groaning.

"Sheimi we need aloe vera on these burns" Yukio said. Sheimi nodded her head in her familiar sprouted aloe vera Yukio and Sheimi broke the plant and put it on my burns. It started to feel better. Only a little. I showed them my forearm. And laughed a little because they thought they were done. I looked down at myself and saw that my torso was almost covered with the plant. I looked to my side to see many of the classmates staring at me. Male and female. I blushed madly realizing I was only in my undergarments.

"Thanks for staying with me Sheimi, I don't know what would have happened without you here." I offered a smile to her trying not to think about my audience.

She smiled back at me "Not a problem. "

I let my eyes close. I heard Yukio say my name and pressure applied to my wrist Yukio was kneeling by. I forced myself to smile even though I was so tired.

"I'm not going to die yet…" I said and let my smile fall as I fell into sleeps embrace.

I awoke to hearing voices talking. I tried opening my eyes but it felt like it was going to take so much energy, so I stopped and just listened.

"Did you catch the ones responsible for the attack?" It was a male. Who though?

"Yeah. They are being questioned right now. They don't want to talk though." It sounded like Shura. "I'm going to go see what I can do about it."

I groaned and tried opening my eyes. I really wanted to know who attacked us. I tried to sit up but ended up just moaning in pain. The pain surprised me and I was able to open my eyes all the way. I was so hot. I moved my arm to move the blanket then moved my legs on top of the covers.

"You're up." a familiar voice said. I looked to where the voice came from and I smiled.

"Hey Yukio" I sounded so weak. I looked at everyone else in the room. It was all of my friends and Shura. "Who was responsible for the attack?"

"Those boys you rejected" Yukio said not looking at me.

"I want to see them" I said getting up on my elbow. I did my best to ignore the burning sensation over my torso. I looked down to see I was still in just my underwear and bra… I covered myself up.

"They did request to see yo-" Shura started.

"Absolutely not" Yukio said.

"I'll be in there with her. She'll be fine" Shura said casually switching her weight to the other leg.

Yukio was about to say something but I interrupted him, "Bottom drawer, get me a sundress please." Yukio sighed. Sheimi got a dress for me. I slipped it over my head and arms and threw the covers off of me. I stood up and straightened out the dress. I walked over and put on simple sandals. "I'm ready." Shura nodded and put a key in the hole. We all went through and walked until we came to a door. Shura opened it and her, Yukio and I went in.

They boys' eyes instantly locked onto me. I tried to remain indifferent. For now. I was glad to be able to sit in a chair when the person interrogating them stood to let me sit in front of the boys.

"What you did is unforgivable" I said glaring at them.

"We only did it to show you how strong we are" One of them said, the others glared at him.

"You are training to be exorcists. To protect others not put people in danger. Someone could have gotten hurt. –I did get hurt." I said pulling the sundress aside to show them the mark on my chest. "There is no excuse for what you did" I said angrily. All of them looked away from me. "If you want someone to like you, you have to be yourself. And most importantly you have to let them like you-not force it." I got up feeling satisfied with what I said. I felt I covered what I had to and was a perfect mixture between nice and mean. I started feeling weak again. "I'm ready to go" I said to Shura and Yukio. We all went back to my room. I instantly laid on my bed.

"You spoke to them like they were your children" Shura laughed.

"Yeah… I figured it was the best way to go about it. I was just going to yell at them after I got the confession out of them but they looked so sad. I couldn't keep yelling at them since they already got the idea what they did was wrong." I looked at Shura, "So what's going to happen to them?"

"Not sure. Probably going to be expelled from the school." Shura said.

I was going to say something but my stomach growled loudly. Everyone left to go get some food.

Yukio stayed with me. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm alright" I smiled "Still kicking" I said as I kicked my foot over the bed.

"I was worried about you" He said using his finger to move the hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him, "Sorry to make you worry. So…Does everyone know about those guys-ya know that they were the ones to summon that demon?"

"Not many. But I'm sure they will all know soon enough." Yukio held my hand "I'm taking Rin and the other Esquires with me to do some errands. We will be gone for a little while. I want you to summon Alejo to stay with you while I'm gone."

"Ok." I pulled a summoning circle paper from my pillow. I laughed, "I keep some here just incase something happens."

"Ok but save your strength for now" Yukio said stopping me from taking the bandage off of my thumb. I nodded just as Rin and the others came back. Shura wasn't with them. She went back to interrogate those boys. Rin brought up a tray for Yukio and we all ate and talked. Yukio looked over all of my burns again before he left. I summoned Alejo and he watched over me as I slept. I heard many people screaming at once. I shot up and out of bed. I ran with Alejo towards the screaming. In the dinning area the rest of my cram school class mates were surrounded by various demons. I commanded Alejo to clear a path so that I could be with my classmates.

"We need to work together. From center to the outside of our circle has to be, Aria. Tamers. Dragoon and then Knights on the outside." Everyone arranged themselves. Someone near me threw their guns on the floor and yelled how they couldn't do it. "May I use this?" I asked looking at them they nodded before making their way to the center of the circle. I watched as Alejo attacked a bug type demon. I aimed at it about to shoot and heard screaming behind me. I turned to see another bug demon flying over the circle of my classmates. I took aim and quickly fired the shot gun. I hit it and it disappeared. My shoulder ached. I really preferred hand guns… I saw a demon I was certain I knew the fatal verse to and began saying it while still taking aim at it. Instantly it became engaged and began attacking harder. Alejo began attacking that demon. I aimed the gun at the demon I had one last bullet. Two of my classmates and Alejo were between the demon and I. The demon broke through them and charged after me. Alejo ran between us and was able to slow it down now. Just a couple more words… Alejo was thrown across the room. I focused on the fatal verse hoping Alejo was almost done. I said the last word and the demon disappeared. I heard cheering as I fell to my knees. I set the gun to my side.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked from beside me.

I didn't look at them. I just nodded hearing the cheering and people talking about how scared they just were. I closed my eyes and then woke up in my bed. I looked around and saw Yukio, Shura and Mephisto talking. Shura and Yukio had their backs to me. Mephisto saw me sitting up.

"Now now. No need to exert yourself. How about you rest?" Mephisto said.

Yukio turned around and gently laid me back down. "You need to rest."

"What happened?" I groaned.

"You did an excellent job of leading your fellow classmates through your esquire exam!~" Mephisto said cheerfully.

"Exam…" I whispered.

"Yes. And once I have reviewed everyone's charts I will decide who passes and who doesn't" Mephisto said playing with the rim of his hat.

"Great…" I grumbled.

"Yukio I'll leave you to take care of her" Mephisto said as he left with Shura.

"Is that why you left? Because of the exam?"

"Yeah…" He said looking away, "I should have stayed with you."

"I still would have gotten out of bed" I smiled weakly. The door opened and I watched as Rin, Sheimi, Bon, Konekomaru, Shima and Izumo walk in. "Hey guys" I said trying to sound like I had more energy than I actually had.

"You sound awesome from what the others are saying" Rin said looking excited "I wish we could have seen it but Yukio had to take us with him to do stupid errands."

Everyone said at once in their own way what they heard. It gave me a headache trying to listen to everyone and then it got quiet. Yukio held up his hand, "Alexandra needs her rest."

"Alright." Rin said pushing on Bon towards the door. Bon sent Rin a glare.

"See you later Alexandra." Sheimi said waving on her way out the door.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Enjoying listening to them talk to each other as they left.

I opened my eyes and smiled seeing Yukio looking at me. I moved over to make room, "Lay with me."

Yukio looked torn for a second but took off his shoes and crawled on top of the covers. I pressed my lips to his and he returned the kiss. His arm went around me. I groaned in pain a little from the pain on my stomach. "Sorry" He said instantly letting me go.

"It's fine. It just burns still a little" I yawned and cuddled close to him. His arm went back around me, lightly this time. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright. That would be best" He said before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I fell asleep quickly. I wondered how I did on the exam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mephisto told us who passed. Many people dropped out of the cram school after the exam because it was too scary for them and/or they failed. I passed and stayed in the cram school. Yukio just got done explaining to those who stayed in the cram school that there would be a couple days of camping trip during the summer and handed out papers on it. The bell rang and almost everyone left. My small group of friends stayed. Yukio graded tests and papers.

"Summer starts tomorrow and I can't wait to do nothing." Rin said happily waving his tail.

"What are you talking about? You already don't do anything." Bon exclaimed.

I laughed.

"We should all do something fun this summer." Sheimi said and Nii jumped on her shoulder in agreement.

"Like what?" Izimo asked.

"Lets go to Memphy Land" Sheimi said looking thrilled.

"How about the beach? That would be less expensive for everyone" Yukio recommended.

Everyone agreed. "Yeah Rin and I didn't get to swimming on our last mission at the beach." Shima said.

"You were on a mission not to have fun Shima" I said laughing at how happy the two looked.

"Well I'm going to go get some groceries. I'll see you guys later" I said leaving.

When I got back everyone was sitting in the dinning area of the dorm. Yukio took the bags from me and put them in the kitchen for me. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at my sister.

"Training." She said looking casual.

"You specifically said you were not coming over today. So I went to get groceries."

"Relax I had fun talking with your friends anyway."

"Oh god… what did you tell them?"

"Nothing. We just got to know each other is all." She said smirking. She was up to something….that's the only time she smirks. Christian started crying making his presence known.

"Whatever" I said dismissively waving my hand. I picked up Christian and started walking. Bouncing twice on each leg before taking the next step. I rubbed circles on his back as I walked. He quickly calmed down.

"Well I actually got you something. That's why I'm here." She put a gift bag on the table. It said 'Happy Birthday.'

I laughed at myself, "I forgot it was my birthday today. The exam results threw me off."

"Well come open it" She said gesturing me over. I handed Christian to her and opened the bag.

"You didn't have to" I said with a smile.

"Of course I had to" Jamie said. "Yukio helped me pick it out." I looked at Yukio who just smiled. I smiled back at him then turned my attention back to the bag. I pulled out the tissue paper. And I saw a box I pulled it out and opened it. There were two beautiful handguns in the box. I lifted the gun, checked to make sure it was empty and held it up to aim it at the wall. I liked the feel of it. "There's more" Jamie said gesturing towards the bag. I put the gun back in the box and reached into the bag. There was another box. I opened it wondering what it could be. It was a holster. I knew that because there were spots that looked like a spot to put a gun. I just didn't know how to put it on.

Yukio came to me and helped me put the holster on. It went around my waist and the guns rested at my sides. I found two extra straps. "Those go around your thigh if you want them." I put them on to test them out. It felt odd with them on since I had to hike up my skirt a little to let the straps sit where they were supposed to.

"I guess I'm not supposed to wear a skirt with these" I said gesturing to my skirt.

"Or your skirt could be shorter. That would fix the problem" Jamie said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Or that" I said sarcastically. I tested out taking the gun out quickly. It worked well. I took the strap off my leg and tried again. It proved to be more difficult. "I guess I should just wear a shorter skirt" I watched Yukio adjust his glasses with a pink dusting across his face. I laughed a little.

"Oh and Sierra got you something too. She sent this for you" Jamie said putting a box on the table.

"I haven't talk to her forever!" I said excitedly taking the box from Jamie. "Did you talk to her?"

"Just open your gift silly" Jamie said bouncing Christian since he started to fuss.

I opened up the box. I saw a note. I read it to myself.

*"Hey girly! Happy Birthday! I hope you are kicking ass like we all know you would. You are expected to wear the items that I bought for you to your Birthday party, which is the day after your birthday!~so that means tomorrow Girl! We all can't wait to see you. You better be ready to dance! And I already talked to your sister and father. Everything is already planned out. Make sure to bring your friends and your boyfriend. ;) I can't wait to meet him! And I can't wait to see him staring at you all night in the clothes we picked for you!~ ;) "*

I felt my cheeks heat up and I peeked up from the note and looked at everyone. My sister held her hand out and I gave her the note she read it quietly and then started laughing as I picked up a dress that was pink with black lines on it. It was slightly see through. I held it up to my body and noticed the sleeves were loose and flow-y. The length of dress was to my upper thigh. I put it down on the chair. It was a white bikini. The top was strapless and the bottoms probably were not going to cover my whole butt. I felt my whole body heat up. "I am not wearing this…" I said picking up the swimsuit and quickly showing everyone before putting it with the dress. There were white flip flops in the box as well.

"Yeah you are" Jamie said laughing. Christian giggled watching his mom laugh.

"I mid as well just wear just the dress…" I said putting everything back in the box.

"You could. I'm sure all the boys would like that, Especially Yukio." She laughed and everyone else laughed except for Yukio and I. Ukobach put trays on the counter for us and we ate. When I was done eating I took Christian from Jamie and played with him for a little.

Rin came and took little Christians hand in his fingers, "You're really good with him."

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"I think you'd be a good mom" Sheimi said coming and smiling at Christian.

I laughed. "I'm not ready to be a mom yet."

"And she better not become a mom anytime soon, Yukio." Jamie said playfully glaring at Yukio.

"I uh…" Yukio said looking very uncomfortable.

We all laughed at him. I laughed too. He laughed nervously.

"Alright everyone, get some rest we leave in the morning for the beach" Jamie said wiping her eyes still laughing a little.

"You all are staying here tonight?" I asked putting Christian on Jamie's lap.

"Yeah so we can get up early. I'm going to be the chaperon for the party" Jamie said.

"Alright" I said picking up my presents. I went to my room and got changed into the outfit that Sierra got for me. I heard a knock at the door. "Um hold on a second" I called out.

"Ok" I heard Yukio say.

"Oh Yukio… Um you can come in I guess" I said getting out of the way of the door.

Yukio slowly opened the door. He was already in the pjs. His mouth hung open a little when he laid eyes on me. His eyes were a little wider than usual and his cheeks were pink. I blushed and shut the door behind him.

"You look good" Yukio finally spoke.

"You think so?" I asked looking at his feet and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I know so" Yukio said kissing my forehead.

I looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips to mine. One hand was on my arm the other at my hip. He pushed me backwards until my back hit the door. Yukio's tongue found its way into my mouth and I moaned. I felt Yukio's hands fist at my sides now as he lifted the dress from me. He threw the dress on my desk chair and his hand went back to my hips. He looked me up and down and then firmly pressed his lips to mine with a low growl. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I moaned involuntarily when I felt something firm press against me and then I blushed when I realized what it could be. I pushed Yukio back and towards my desk chair. He sat down in my chair and I straddled him. I was going to start kissing him again but he stopped me. I looked at him confused and watched him take something out of his pocket. It was a jewlery box.

"Yukio you didn't have to…" I said taking the box from him. I gave him a quick kiss before lifting the lid. It was a beautiful silver ring. There was a clear heart gem on the ring. Yukio took it from me and I held out my left hand. He put it on my ring finger. I looked at it and noticed that on the inside there was an engraving of "Promise" I put it back on my finger and hugged Yukio. "It's beautiful."

"It's my promise to you that I'll always be here for you" He said and then kissed me, "To love and protect you" He said against my lips.

I smiled and returned the kiss. I got up and grabbed some clothes to sleep in. "I better get in better clothes" I said going to my small bathroom. I got changed and Yukio was still in my desk chair. "Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" I watched as Yukio adjusted his glasses and a light shade of pink dusted across his face. I laughed a little. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed. I put my back to his chest and I felt him move so he could kiss behind my ear.

"If you are wearing that swimsuit tomorrow I better mark you…" He said huskily in my ear.

"Do it" I said as he kissed, licked and nipped his way to my neck. I moaned once he got to that special spot on my neck. He began sucking lightly on my neck causing me to moan again. His hand that rested at my hip traveled up my body to cover my mouth. I moaned again but it was muffled by his hand. I arched my back when his tongue trailed along the spot. That earned a very low growl like sound from Yukio. I felt his jaw clench slightly and he pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I can't." Yukio whispered.

I removed his hand from my mouth and it went around my waist and pulled me to him firmly. "Why not?" I asked trying to turn around to face him but he wouldn't let me.

"It'll hurt you."

"But Yukio I want to be yours."

"If I do this, you'll be mine for as long as you exist."

"I know" I sighed smiling, "I already am yours."

Yukio nuzzled into my neck. He kissed my neck and I felt him smiling. "And I'm yours… We should go to sleep."

"You're right." I said cuddling into him. And we fell asleep.

"You wake them up" a male said "I can't."

I felt being shook. I slowly opened my eyes. I heard a groan from beneath me.

"Hey you two wake up. Breakfast is on the table" Jamie said and then shook me again. I rolled the other way hearing an 'ouch.' I looked at Yukio who was rubbing his side that I just elbowed.

"Sorry" I yawned. I sat up.

"You had your barrier up so I had to come wake you up since Rin couldn't touch you" Jamie said walking out the door. She poked her head in, "Both of you get ready in your swimsuits or whatever you are wearing to the beach. We leave after breakfast." And then she left, dragging Rin behind her and slamming the door.

I let the barrier down and Yukio made a sound that sounded like a groan but almost a moan. He pulled me to him, "I wish we could lay in bed all day."

I laughed, "I would have never thought you to say something like that." He looked away and grumbled something under his breath. I thought for a second and then laughed. "You just don't want anyone to see me in that swimsuit." He looked at me shocked and then smiled a little. "You're so cute when you're jealous"

I watched as his eyes went wide as his mouth gaped open a little then his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed together in a firm line. "I'm not jealous."

I crawled overtop of him and took my little outfit to the bathroom. "Yes you are" I said with a wink before shutting the door. When I was done Yukio was no longer in my room. I braided my long hair to the side so it would fall in front of my shoulder. I went down to the dinning area. Everyone was there but Yukio. I got a couple bites in by the time Yukio came. Everyone was excited about the party. My sister didn't say much causing me to wonder what she had on her mind-or what she was planning. We used my sister's key to get us to the beach. We only had to walk a little to get to our location. There were so many people on the beach already. I heard music playing and Jamie led us to the DJ table. Behind the DJ table other tables were set up already with chairs and then there were two tables set up with my name and Sierra's name. There were gifts on the tables. There was a long table with things for food to be set on. I heard the music quiet down a little and the DJ announce that I was here now. There was a loud cheering from the crowd. Someone bumped into me from the side and wrapped their arms around me.

"ALEX!" a familiar voice said.

I looked to the person clinging and saw a few of my other friends running. "Sierra!" I moved to hug her back and I was surrounded by my friends. Everyone yelled about how much they missed me and then began saying their own thing. I got really confused trying to listen to everyone talk at once then it got quiet as Sierra help up her hand.

"Show us your boyfriend!" Sierra said with a gin and the girls cheered.

I moved through the crowd and grabbed Yukio's arm "This is Yukio. My boyfriend." He smiled and waved to the small group of people. My art school friends looked at my cram school friends. "These are my friends from the cram school and these are my friends from the art school I used to go to" I said gesturing to each group. My art friends began to move to the others, "And please be gentle with each other" I said laughing and they began talking to the others after a little laughter. Sierra approached Yukio and I.

"You got a cute one" She said nudging me.

"Easy. I'll fight you for him." I said laughing.

"Yeah right" She rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"So you celebrating your birthday too?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to study abroad so I'm going to be away when my birthday comes around. We all figured it would be alright since my birthday is also in the summer too" Sierra explained

"I don't mind" I said with a smile, "I'm just happy to see everyone."

"Good because we all have a bunch in store for you. But for now~lets go tan!" She said as she grabbed my arm and ran towards the water. Yukio followed us. I got my towel out of my small beach bag. I laid it down beside her towel. I went to move to lay down. "No no no…" She said quickly, "Take your cover off silly." I blushed and lifted up and pulled the dress over my head. "It's so cute seeing you blush" Sierra teased me.

"Shut up" I said laying on my stomach. I adjusted my hair so it wasn't covering my skin.

"You guys just going to lay there all afternoon?" Jamie asked.

"Just for a little while" Sierra said laying down.

"Well don't get burnt. We have a whole days worth of events to get through. Come on Yukio. You can help me do a couple of things while these two are being sun absorbers."

"Okay" Yukio said and it was quiet other than the music playing the sound of many people talking.

I laid on my stomach for a while and then turned over on my back for a little while. I felt someone grab my arms and someone grab my feet. Instantly I opened my eyes as I was lifted. I screamed to be put down and yelled more urgently when they started carrying me to the water. The boys that had me started laughing like maniacs as their feet were engulfed by the waves. The waves came up over my hips and I screamed how cold it was. They boys laughed harder. I told them I was going to kill them. They dropped me. Water got in my eyes and they burned from the salt. I got up quickly. I did my best wiping my eyes and then opened them. The two boys were running away laughing. I laughed when I saw Sierra getting dragged into the water too. Yukio and the others looked amused. I walked over to them. "You just watched and didn't help?" I said to my friends.

"Yep" Rin said looking the most amused.

"Well lets go get in the wat-" I started…

"Food is here for lunch Kiddies." I heard Jamie announce into the DJ speaker.

"Never mind. Lets eat first." I said grabbing Yukio's hand and ran to the food. It was a whole bunch of food that Sierra liked.

"Woah! BBQ!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone else looked like they were going to drool all over the food. I laughed and made myself a plate. We all ate. Then a huge dance off was started so no one went in the water until it was ok.

"Alex your boobs are awesome." Sierra said dancing next to me.

"S-shut up." I yelled whispered

"Has Yukio got to play-"

"Be quiet" I interrupted her.

"It's so cute seeing you get all flustered" She smiled big. And then spun around and danced away. She was planning something.

I saw Rin dancing and I danced over to him. Yukio was just standing there with all my cram school friends doing their own dance.

I grabbed Yukio's hands and pulled him into the crowd. "You are less noticeable in the middle."

"I don't really dance." Yukio said looking embarrassed.

"Its easy. Do this." I said taking a step to the right touched my feet together. Took a step to the left touched my feet together then stepped to the right. And did it till he did it. "Now do anything you want with your hands" I said as I clapped to my own rhythm. "See good. The next step is to do it to the rhythm of the song that's playing." I stopped moving and just listened, so did Yukio. I started moving in sync with the music using the steps that I showed Yukio. He caught on quick but still looked a little uptight. "You need to relax, have fun with it." He nodded but didn't relax. I laughed and started to do my own thing.

"Can you teach me how to dance too?" Sheimi asked.

"Sure! Alright put your legs like this" I said as I put them slightly apart. "No move your hips like this." I said moving them like a belly dancing in a figure 8. Sheimi tried doing it. It…was ok. "Ok just try doing this." I said as I moved my hips from side to side "And bend your knees" I said as I bent mine a little. I made fists and touched them together moving them in a circle "Try this at the same time-or do whatever you want in your hands. I showed her a few ways to step while moving her hips. She looked like she was having a good time. I looked away from Sheimi and saw Rin and Shima looking like they were going to die from blood loss through their noses. A familiar song came on and I heard my name called, causing me to laugh. "I'm here" I yelled over the music.

Sierra found me and we started doing our dance that we made up to this song. The song ended and we were in a circle that had formed. The next song started and it was a sex song. "Come on. Dance" Someone yelled from the crowd and a few whistles where heard. Sierra started moving her hips in a figure 8. "Come one Alex" Someone yelled. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I began moving my hips in a figure 8, I let my hands reach for the sky. Then I brought my hands down slowly. I let my hands go down my sides as I took steps to make me go in a circle. I felt myself turn bright red when I saw Yukio trying to keep himself under control. Someone slapped my ass and I turned around. Sierra was smiling and then she ran towards the water. I chased after her. We were both laughing. I ran into the water and dove under the waves. I came up when I hit something.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sierra said laughing as she splashed me.

"That was the point" I laughed as we splashed each other. We were soon surrounded by our friends from the art school. I looked around for Yukio and the others from the cram school. "I'm going to go talk to Yukio and the others for a little."

"Make sure you give him a kiss or something hot" Sierra said winking before quickly swimming away.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to them. "Having fun guys?" I asked

"Yeah" they all cheered.

"It's really crowded" I said laughing.

"Yeah." Yukio said.

"I'm going to go dance now that I'm cool."

"I'll come with you" Yukio said swimming to the shore with me.

"I hope you are having fun." I said to him squeezing my hair.

"I am having fun watching you. But your one dance move away from being bit." Yukio said adjusting his glasses.

I laughed at how serious he was. "Just one?" I asked mischievously. "Because I have more than that…" I said suggestively.

Yukio looked at me with a look that said 'you wouldn't.'

I smiled at him and ran away from him and to the DJ booth. "Hey!" he said chasing after me. I laughed. I stopped in front of the DJ booth and started dancing. Not sexual or anything but just having fun. Yukio stood there awkwardly. I grabbed his hand and made him move to the music. He loosened up a little and began dancing in his own way. I was having fun and I could tell he was too. Rin and the others joined us as well for a little while before Jamie said that it was time to eat. I was thrilled! It was my favorite type of food. All seafood!

"Man you'd think it was Yukio's birthday" Rin said stuffing his face. I gave him a questionable look, "Yukio loves seafood" Rin answered quickly before putting more food in his mouth.

"You do?" I asked taking a break from eating.

"Yeah" He smiled and at some fish.

We all chatted and ate our food. I watched as a background and projector was set up as we ate. It was getting dark… I wondered what they were going to show us. I hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing. As people got done they either went to do 1 of 3 things. Enjoyed the beach, danced or went to check out the thing that was getting set up.

"Do you know what that is?" Yukio asked pointing at the background.

"I have no idea" I sighed. "It's probably something embarrassing."

"Hey girly! Lets go get good seats for the show." Sierra said dragging me away from everyone.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked as I waved for my cram school friends to follow. They got up and quickly threw away their plates. Yukio grabbed mine for me.

"Oh it's something I had put together for us" She said. She sounded happy about it.

"So it's going to embarrass me in front of my new friends then…."

"Probably."

I noticed a couple of towels were set down already. I sat down on mine. Yukio's was next to me, Sierra on my other side.

"I got everyone's towels" Sierra said. And I nodded. "This won't start until the sun is all the way down."

I looked at the sun. It was almost down. And the sky looked beautiful. The others finally caught up to us. It was a really nice birthday.

"Thank you guys for today. It was really nice." I said smiling at the sky.

"Not a problem. " Sierra said and the others agreed.

I turned to smile at them. "So what is on this? Is it pictures, videos?"

"Whatever I had on hand" Sierra said with a smile.

"You're giving me a bad feeling…" I said laying down and relaxing. I heard her laugh.

"So are you all training to be exorcists?" Sierra asked

I opened my one eye to look at her, "Yukio is already an exorcist."

"He's actually our teacher" Sheimi said proud fully.

"Ooooh" Sierra said getting ready to be perverted.

"Don't. Please don't." I saw her open her mouth and I quickly put my arm over my face.

"I bet that gets really interesting in the bedroom." Sierra said. Oh how I felt bad for Yukio right now. I heard Shima and Rin start laughing.

I groaned "Sierra…"

"Come on. You had to of done something by now." Sierra said wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's been a couple of months" I said closing my eyes.

"So. I see a ring on your finger. I'm assuming that's from him."

"It is."

"Just do it."

"Sierra no."

"ooooo It's starting." Sierra said and I opened my eyes.

I sat up as people were beginning to come and stand around us. It was a cute thing of my time at the art school. All the funny things we did in the classes. Some events outside of class, such as shopping and parties. There were the music videos in which we danced together in for our classmates. Then the music videos that I did with Sierra. I hoped my voice sounded good to everyone. Though we did win the music award for our video… So it should sound good. The people who helped Sierra put the video together were also friends of mine that I got to know through making multiple music videos. I thanked everyone for the video.

People came and started saying goodbye before they left. I could see a lot of stars out now. The projector was cleaned up as people left. Everything was cleaned up. My sister said she already got my gifts for me. Sierra had her guitar and the remaining people sat in a circle and we all sang songs. The guitar was passed around to people who knew how to play songs. It was certainly a wonderful day.

~~~~ Author Note ~~~~

I left it up to you to decide on the songs that were sang and dances that were shown in Sierra's show. And as for the funny stuff they did in class just think of some funny things you did with your friends that were not harmful in any way.

~~~~ End Author Note ~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I knocked on Yukio and Rin's door. They were both in the middle of packing their bags. The stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I stood there awkwardly rubbing my arm.

"Uh… Could you guys help me pack? I never camped before."

"Sure" Rin said loudly and excitedly. Yukio said it calmly with a smile.

We walked to my room where I had a couple of warm outfits, a couple of cool outfits a couple bottles of mineral water and a few bars of food. Also my pillow and blanket. My guns and holsters with ammo. A handful of summoning paper. A small first aid kid. Everything was laid out on my bed.

"This is all I think I'll need but I'm not sure if I have too little or too much."

"Everything looks good. Just probably take away one warm outfit and one cool outfit and you should be good" Yukio said picking up my ammo. "Is this all the Ammo you have?" Yukio said gently shaking the box.

"I have another box. Do you think I'll need them both?"

"Just bring them to be safe" Yukio said setting the box down back where he got it from. "We leave in the morning. Do you need help putting you're stuff in your bag?" Yukio asked.

"I think I can figure it out" I said with a smile, " Go pack your things. I'll get you if I need help."

"Aren't you excited?" Rin asked.

"I guess I would be if it wasn't for school. It's more like a mission than anything else." I said.

"That's exactly what it is, Rin. You should take this more seriously" Yukio said walking to the door.

"Whatever four-eyed-mole-face" Rin said before Yukio left. Rin sat in my chair and I began putting my things in the bag. "He so serious all the time.." Rin grumbled.

"I know" I said smiling folding my clothes smaller and putting them in the bag.

"You two are so similar. But at least you can have fun." Rin claimed.

"Yukio can have fun."

"When? Because I never saw it."

"He danced at the party" I said hoping that was enough.

"You made him."

"True" I said and then laughed a little because I couldn't remember seeing Yukio really having fun. "Maybe Yukio just doesn't express fun the same way" I thought out loud.

"Yeah whatever" Rin said getting up and walked to the door, "I should finish getting ready."

"Alright" I said as he left. I finished packing and the rest of the day I practiced and memorized a few more fatal verses of demons. I ate and decided it would be best if I slept in my own bed a lone so we could get rest. We woke up early in the morning and went out into the forest. Yukio and Shura were our instructors. Shura was trying to annoy Yukio and it was starting to work. I watched in amusement as she kept calling him chicken and saying that they needed to finish their bet they started before.

"What was the bet?" I asked.

"Oh. Just that if he won I stopped calling him chicken and if I won, the usual bet that he bought lunch." Shura said casually walking with her hands behind her head.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"First one to loose concentration in infinity mode looses in the training batting cage."

"Was it a draw then?" Sheimi asked.

"Yes but only because Rin's an idiot." Shura replied.

"Hey!" Rin yelled.

"It's true though" Bon said.

I laughed a little.

"Hey don't laugh" Rin yelled at me.

I stopped laughing only to just loose it more. I tripped over a root and fell. I groaned rubbing my knee that was now bloody. I took my bag off and got up, straightening out my skirt. "I do NOT understand why we have to wear our school uniform for this" I grumbled embarrassed knowing that everyone saw my butt. Yukio came to me looking worried, "I'm fine. Just a scratch. It can wait until we get to camp." He nodded. I picked up my back and put it on after adjusting the straps for my holsters. We began walking again then made it to a huge clearing. Yukio instructed the males to be with him and set the tents up while the girls worked on a magic circle with Shura. There were so many people that I was one of the ones standing around. I went over to Yukio and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me then smiled when he saw me. "Would you like the rest of us to get fire wood and start a fire?" I asked gesturing to the people standing and doing nothing.

"That sound like a plan. Then Rin can start cooking" Yukio looked around "Rin" He called out and got his attention. "Go with Alexandra and the others and get fire wood, build a fire and start cooking."

"Right" Rin said as he ran towards the center of the area and called everyone that were not doing something. I went to the center and stood by Rin after I got an axe. I gave Rin the axe since I knew he would be better at it. Rin lead us into the trees and a ton of trees were already down. Like some very strong people fought here before. I looked around some of the wood was already charred.

"What happened here?" I asked under my breath as I began picking up wood that I could carry back. I heard similar questions from the others. I watched as Rin just began cutting a tree that was laying down. "He could have that whole tree cut in a few minutes" I said with a chuckle as I headed back to the camp with my arms full of wood. I dumped the wood in a pile that was started where Yukio was watching over everything. I smiled at him before going back to get more wood. I passed a few people that had wood that looked like it came from the tree Rin was chopping up. It looked like a ton of wood. I went back to where Rin was cutting the tree and there was a pile of already split wood. "So… What happened here?" I asked when no one was around. Rin swung hard and a loud crack from the tree was heard as the axe went straight through it.

He turned to me with a smile scratching his head, "Last year my group was attacked by Amaimon and I-"

"Rin that's enough wood" I heard Yukio say. I turned towards Yukio and smiled.

"Do you want us to carry this back?" Rin asked pointing to the wood.

"Carry what you can." Yukio said coming and grabbing a few pieces of wood.

"So what were you saying Rin?" Rin gave me a confused look, I continued, "You were saying Amiamon attacked."

"Oh that. Yeah I'll tell you later." Rin said as he watched more people walking through the forest.

"Okay…" I said as I picked up more wood. I hoped that we wouldn't get attacked by anything this time. Yukio instructed the group that came out to get what they could and were told to return to the base. There was a fire already started and people standing around it already. I set the wood on the pile that had accumulated. Rin started chopping things up at the table. I tried helping him but he just made me watch. He was really good. And quick at cutting everything up.

I was trying to figure out what happened. Why would Amaimon, the kind of Earth attack a bunch of esquires?

I looked around me. It was getting dark. People were watching Rin cook, gathered around the fire, or just talking around within the circle. There were now only about 15 people left after the esquire exam. That's not including Rin and the others I was friends with. Rin's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He had plates set out already and people were coming to get their plates. I waited till everyone got their plates. I took the last one and sat by the fire beside Shura. As usual the food was delicious. I hear footsteps from behind me and I looked to see who it was.

"Oh. Hey Yukio." I smiled at him. My smile fell, "What's wrong, you look worried about something."

"Chicken is always worried about something" Shura said with a huge smile.

I hear Yukio sigh heavily. I wanted to comfort him somehow but our relationship was best kept secret. So I settled by looking at my empty plate and saying, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Everyone looks about done. You want to get them started?" Shura asked.

"Alright everyone listen up." Yukio then continued, "There are 3 lanterns hidden throughout the forest. If you are able to light one and bring it back you will be reviewed to be able to go on missions."

The others of my class talked among the other quietly.

Yukio picked up a bag, "Each of you will get a bag that has a flashlight, 3 days worth of food and water, a compass, one match and one firework" He said pulling each item out of the bag. "If you feel that you are in danger or need help, light the firework and Shura or I will come get you. Since you only get one match you will have to decide carefully what to do."

There was more talking from my classmates.

"Everyone come and get your bag" Yukio said gesturing to the bags.

Since I was closest I got up and grabbed a bag.

"The drill starts in 15 minutes" Shura called out.

I carried the survival bag to my other bag. I got out a couple summoning papers, both boxes of ammo and a bottle of mineral water. I then went to Rin and the others putting the bag on my shoulders.

"Hey guys." I said when I got close. I stood between Rin and Sheimi. I bent over to adjust my straps to my holsters. I looked at them and noticed that they didn't have bags like the rest of our class. "So what are you guys going to do during this?"

"We are going to help Shura and Yukio out." Bon said.

"Oh alright." I said.

"Everyone go to the outer rim of the circle and prepare for the drill" Shura called out.

I waved to my friends and chose a spot where no one else was near. Yukio yelled the countdown and shot his gun. I walked into the forest paying attention to the way that I was going. I had my flash light in my hand but I kept it off. I figured it would only attract bugs and it was easier to see without the light on. I came across a few demons and just shot them since I wasn't totally sure on their fatal verse. I walked around for about an hour now and haven't seen a lantern. I sighed and took a sip of my mineral water and put it back in the bag. I started walking again. I heard several screams from nearby. I started running towards the screams. There were 3 people that set off their firework. As I ran the screams got louder. It sounded like a bunch of girls screaming. I saw a fire moving around. I slowed to a jog and tried to get a better look. 3 girls were running away from a peg lantern. Now I understood, it was more difficult than it sounded. I saw 2 boys standing there panicking. I jogged over to the boys staying out of the peg lantern's view. I told them to give me a piece of sealing paper and something to write with. They did and I drew the seal to make the peg lantern calm down. I asked if they were the ones to shoot their firework. They claimed only the girls did. I told them the chant to say when the seal is on the lantern. I took the seal and ran towards the lantern. When it saw me and came towards me. I slapped the seal on it and yelled for the boys to start the chant. They did and the lantern fell where it was. I watched as the girls fell where they stood and caught their breath. I told the boys to keep saying the verse over and over. I went and checked on the girls. They had scratches over them but nothing serious.

Yukio came walking through the bushes and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"Just a few scratches I believe" I said getting out my summoning paper.

"Who set the fireworks off?" Yukio asked eyeing us. The girls slowly rose their hands. "Alright. The 3 of you come with me." Yukio said walking back the way he came. The girls got up and walked behind Yukio. After they were gone I turned towards the boys.

"Keep reciting the verse. I am going to summon my familiar to carry the lantern. You two will be on either side to balance it on Alejo's back. You focus on getting the lantern back to base and I will take care of the other demons. Whatever happens keep reciting the verse." They nodded. "Alejo I command you to come forth and clear my path" I said and Alejo appeared. "Alejo I have some hard work for you… I need you to carry that lantern for me while these boys make sure it doesn't fall off of you as they recite the verse to neutralize it. I'm going to take care of the other demons that get in our way. "

"Alright!" Alejo said as he began digging a hole under the lantern. Once he was under it he went into his bigger form. The boys got on either side of Alejo and balanced the lantern on his back. Alejo didn't seem to have a problem carrying the lantern as we walked. I shot any demon that got in our way and warned the boys about any uneven terrain. We saw a clearing. It was camp. I sighed in relief. Shura saw us and waved us over to her. She got up and grabbed a jug labeled holy water. She put the fire out after Alejo set it down.

I looked around. Rin and the others were around the fire, Yukio was gone but the 3 girls he got were by the fire too. I sat by Sheimi and Shima. I heard the boys following me. They sat on the other side of the fire, across from me.

"You got done fast" Bon pointed out.

"Oh yeah" I laughed. "I heard screams and went to help out. They already found a lantern and they needed help." Alejo jumped on my lap and I pet him. "Alejo was a huge help." I said smiling at him as he purred.

"We probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." One of the girls said looking into the fire.

"I'm sure you would have been fine." I said with a friendly and reassuring smile.

"I don't know, I felt like I was going to die." The same girl said.

"Then you did the right thing by lighting the fire work." I said.

The girl looked up at me and glared, "Seriously, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"I said out of shock, terrified that she knew I was an angel. I calmed down knowing there was no way she knew.

"Are you always brave? Because I know you're not stupid-you're in the top of the class."

I laughed and scratched my check with a finger, "Well there really is a fine line between stupidity and bravery."

"We all know that's true because of Rin" Bon said.

"Hey!" Rin yelled.

We all laughed. Especially Shura. I heard a very special laugh and turned to see Yukio coming back with someone. I smiled at him.

"But seriously though. Are you always that brave?" Another girl asked.

"Only on the outside. I'm honestly terrified of someone getting hurt when something goes wrong." I looked into the fire and felt my smile disappear. "I'd rather me get hurt than someone else."

"You have friends that feel the same way about you" Rin said with a smile.

I heard a chorus of 'yeah'. I smiled. "Thanks everyone" I said and continued to pet Alejo. I sang a little song about never growing up to Alejo. It was my first song I sang at my art school on an actual stage. When I was done I heard Alejo breathing and I knew he was asleep.

"I knew I knew you from somewhere" The one boy said. "You went that fancy art school."

"Yeah" I said nervously.

"You worked with my cousin on his music video. His name was Sam, at least that's what he was called"

"OH yeah. Sam. I remember now, I was a dancer for him." I said remembering.

"I brought my guitar. Want to be some entertainment?" The boy asked getting up.

"Oh I don't-"

"Do it Alex!" Rin said loudly.

Alejo woke up and I glared at Rin. He scooted further away from me. I watched Alejo yawn and smiled. "Hey," I said gently, "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

"Yes I did." Alejo said through another yawn.

"If you want to get Rin for waking you up I won't stop you" I said with a smile tugging at my lips as I watched Rin get up and start running for it. Alejo followed my vision and jumped after him. I laughed as Alejo caught Rin before he could get very far. I got up and walked over the large Alejo and crushed Rin. "Tell Alejo you're sorry for waking him up and he will get off."

"I'm sorry" Rin chocked for breath. Alejo got off of him with a giggle. I smiled and helped Rin up making sure my barrier was down first.

We walked over to the fire and the boy started playing that song. I sighed and stood where everyone could see me, "It's been a while" I said with a nervous laugh. The boy sang the words and played the guitar while I danced. I messed up a couple of times but I don't think anyone noticed. The boy stood by me and we took a playful bow. Everyone clapped. Then we heard a fire work go off. Yukio sighed and stood. I watched him disappear into the tree line. The boy got a piece of wood and used it as a place to sit. He began playing more songs. I sang with him to the ones I knew. Everyone else talked and listened to the songs, or also sang along when they knew the song. I got my blanket and sat next to Alejo who was still in his big form. I used him as a pillow and covered myself up with my blanket. I rested my eyes listening to everyone talk and sing.

I awoke to hearing the birds singing their songs. Something heavy was placed over me. I opened my eyes and saw Alejo's tail across my chest. I looked around. Yukio was up and putting more wood into the fire.

"Morning" I said with a yawn.

Yukio turned to me and smiled when he realized I was up, "Morning" He said.

"So how many more people are still out there?"

"3."

I hummed. I took the blanket off then quickly put it back over me. It was still cold since the sun wasn't out all the way yet. "Still cold out" I said.

"Yeah" Yukio said putting his hands near the fire.

I felt Alejo's tail go back on me. I looked at him and saw him looking at me. "Your up!" Alejo said happily. "Can we play tag?"

"Sure let me up on some pants first." I got up reluctantly and grabbed some clothes.

"Hey Alexandra" Sheimi sad rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." I said getting my brush out of my bag.

"Could you go with me to go to the bathroom?" Sheimi asked

"Sure. I have to go myself. Get your stuff to get ready we can do that while we are out there too." I said and she smiled going back into the tent.

I carried my things over to the fire, "Is it ok if Sheimi and I go get ready? I'll take Alejo with us."

"As long as you don't go too far." Yukio said coming to me. I watched him look around. His hand went to my cheek as he leaned down. I smiled and stood on my tip toes. Our lips touched for a second and he pulled back. He stood straight and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I've been wanting that." I said smiling at him.

"We still have two more nights before we go look for the others." Yukio said and then turned to look towards the tents. I looked in the same direction and saw Sheimi walking towards us.

"We will be back." I said to Yukio and Alejo followed me. Sheimi and I did what we had too to get ready. The sun was out more and shinning in the sky now. I smiled at Alejo and said, "Give us a 10 second head start. First one to touch Yukio wins." Alejo cheered happily. "Ready Sheimi?" She nodded. "Ready. Set. GO!" I yelled and started running as fast as I could. It was difficult to run with the things in my arms. I heard Alejo counting down. I saw the camp and I saw Yukio still by the fire. I got into the magic circle and Yukio saw me running. I laughed when I heard Sheimi yell for me to go faster. Then I heard the sound of Alejo running.

"I'm going to win!" Alejo yelled as he passed me.

I laughed, "Alejo slow down!"

Alejo jumped in the air towards Yukio and I watched Yukio's face turn into horror. There was a puff of smoke in the air and Alejo fell out of it landing on Yukio. I stopped and laughed, Sheimi caught up to me.

"I won! I won!" Alejo cheered over and over again. Yukio set him on the ground and Alejo danced around him continuing to chant.

"He's happy. What is he saying?" Sheimi asked as I stood and began walking to Yukio.

"He saying, 'I won!' Over and over again." I said laughing.

"What's going on?" Yukio asked.

"Oh just had a little race to you." I said, "And little gloater over there won." I said pointing to Alejo. I walked to the tent and put my things in my bag. I took out a mineral water. Walking back to the fire I opened and drank a little water.

As the sun went higher in the sky more people woke up. We had our survival bag food. I wished Rin could have just cooked it, it would have tasted better. I played games with Alejo all day, a few others played too. On person gave up today. There were still 2 people out there. I hoped someone would bring back a lantern. The two that were left gave up during the night. They found a lantern but they didn't know how to handle it. There was no way I was the only one that knew how to handle this. But I guess I was. I felt proud of myself for studying so hard all the time.

Yukio decided we would stay on camp till morning. Shura didn't have any complaints as she drank the night away. She did end up throwing wooden swords at Rin and I while telling us we need practice. I really didn't want to in front of everyone. Since everyone was watching Rin and I. I was completely on the defensive, I wasn't able to get any hit in.

"Get some hits in Alexandra!" Shura yelled.

I was going to sigh but it quickly turned into a gasp as Rin swung differently and I had to block him. I moved to the offensive. Rin blocked and then moved to attack quickly. I jumped backwards out of the way and then lunged forward, the sword aimed at his stomach. Rin spun out of the way and brought the sword down, aimed at my back. I turned so my back hit the ground and swung the sword so I deflected Rin's sword. I felt something pull in my ankle and my back hurt from the impact. A painful sound escaped my lips when I hit the ground. I pointed the sword at Rin's neck just as I saw him looking concerned.

"Alexandra wins." Shura said approaching us already with Yukio and my friends.

I dropped the sword at my side and held my ankle and hissed when I touched it as my back ached.

"I'm sorry Alex" Rin said kneeling beside me.

"It's alright. Not your fault." I smiled despite the pain. "Help me up" I said holding my hand out for him.

"Let me look at you first" Yukio said kneeling in front of my ankle I just grabbed. "May I?" He asked already reaching for my ankle.

"Sure" I said with a sigh. I gritted my teeth together when he rotated my ankle. He pressed his fingers around my ankle, which also hurt.

He smiled at me but he looked worried. "It might be sprained a little but you could have just twisted it pretty bad."

"So I should stay off of it?" I asked.

"Yes until we can have it better looked at or it feels better." Yukio said. "How is your back?"

"It's fine. Sore, but fine." I said. I put my arm out to be helped up. Yukio grabbed it while moving it around his neck as he moved to pick me up. I held onto him as he lifted me up and carried me to the fire. He sat me down and Alejo laid behind me so I could rest against him. I had Sheimi grab my last water and blanket for me. Yukio took my water from me as I was about to open it and got me one of his out of the cooler. "Thanks" I said with a huge smile before I enjoyed to coolness.

"You're welcome" he said as he sat beside me.

I pressed to cold water bottle all over my face and neck. "It's so hot out" I sighed.

"It is." Yukio said looking in thought.

"Something the matter?" I asked.

"Just thinking about how we are going to get you out of here."

"Oh…"

"Alexandra might be really smart and all that but she always gets hurt" Some girl said with a laugh.

I knew it was meant to sound bad but I just smiled, "Yeah I know, I'm really clumsy." I laughed and Rin and the others laughed with me. "Actually, I broke this ankle before while I was trying to do back flips for a dance at my other school." Then I thought about it, "I guess it could have broke again" Then shrugged it off.

The girl that was talkative that I saved from the peg lantern smiled at me with a huge smile, "Is there anything you can't do?"

I laughed, "I can't skateboard, or play any sports like bad mitten or baseball. And my sister says I suck at cooking. –OH and she also says I can't clean to save my life." I laughed remembering how Jamie would always tell me I would make a great wife-but not a house wife. I calmed down, "But I'm sure there is more than that. I might be able to do plenty of things and know a lot of things but it's only because I'm always working hard to become better."

"Like seriously though, all she does is work. The only time I saw her have fun was at her birthday party" Rin said, "Her and Yukio are always working together on homework and stuff."

"So if they are always together he could have told her how to handle this training exercise then?" That same girl that tried to hurt my feelings asked annoyingly.

"No that's not-" I started but shut up when Rin started talking.

"Yukio would never do that!" Rin said angered.

"I would never give information about things like this to anyone." Yukio said adjusting his glasses.

The girl scoffed and looked away. An awkward silence enveloped everyone.

"Alright. Everyone get to bed, we will be up early in the morning." Yukio said after a little while.

There was a grumble from a couple of people but everyone went to get ready for bed. I rested against Alejo and watched the stars come out. I could hear some people talking about me and how it is possible that Yukio told me about the drill. I glanced at Yukio but he was staring into the fire and I couldn't see his eyes since the light was reflecting off his glasses.

"You two need to loosen up a little" Shura said shaking her beer can at us. "The worst that happens is that you two get questioned by the higher ups if one of them wants to make a report."

"I guess I'm not worried about it, like I have my sources of where I got the information, it's my sister's books she let me borrow" I spoke up after a little silence.

"See nothing to worry about" Shura said before taking a drink from her drink. "Well I'm going to go to bed. Night love birds." Shura said before going to the tent.

Then a peaceful silence enveloped us. And then soon the rest of the camp site as everyone settled in. I laid still on my back as my ankle throbbed. My back was sore still but nothing to really complain about. "You should get some rest, I can wake you if anything happens."

"I should stay awake" he said and then grumbled something about Shura under his breath.

"Come rest next to me. That way I can get you up quicker." I said patting the spot next to me. "Or you can use my lap as a pillow." I said patting my lap with a smile.

I watched as Yukio really considered it. After a while he stood, walked to me and then sat next to me. I patted my lap and he laid down reluctantly with his head on my lap. I smiled down at him and ran my hand through his hair. Slowly he closed his eyes and I enjoyed watching him relax for a time. I kept running my fingers through his hair since he seemed to enjoy it. I watched as Alejo wrapped his tail around Yukio and I. Yukio's eyes shot open as he reached towards his guns. He sighed when he realized it was nothing to worry about. I smiled at him and eventually he returned the facial expression. His hand went to the back of my neck and pulled me down to him as he leaned up. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard Shura,

"Woo."

Yukio growled and let go of me and sat up, away from me.

"Now now. I heard your relationship was supposed to be secret?" Shura said laying her blanket out by the fire. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if someone saw you two kissing. It also wouldn't help the whole deal with you giving her information."

"I thought you were going to bed." Yukio said in a low tone.

"Well I realized you haven't really got much sleep and you must be tired. So I figured I could be on watch tonight." Shura said while making herself comfortable.

I smiled at Yukio and patted my lap. I really didn't expect him to but he did lay his head on my lap again. It surprised me and then I smiled when he closed his eyes. I began running my fingers through his hair again. Eventually his breathing slowed and he was completely relaxed.

"You love him a lot don't you?" I heard Shura ask.

I smiled looking at Yukio's face. "I do."

"An angle and one of the spawns of Satan being in love together… I wonder what kind of problems this wild cause" Shura said and I heard another can being opened. "I wonder what your children will be like" I heard her say as if she was in thought.

I blushed and said, "Isn't it a little early to think about kids?"

Shura hummed and then said, "I guess you two are young still.. and I bet Chicken would want to be married first. He seems like that kind of guy."

"Could you please stop calling him that?" I asked still looking at Yukio.

"Why? He is though."

I ran my fingers through his hair slowly and smiled, "I don't think so." Then I let my hand relax at my side. I looked at Shura, "He really doesn't like being called that."

"I know" She laughed. "Want to make a bet on something and whoever wins decides if I call him Yukio or Chicken."

"Sure" I said "But on what?"

"The training cages. I'll do infinity mode and you do intermediate, first to loose concentration looses. If you win I call him by Yukio, If I win I can call him Chicken all I want" She said with a smile. "I'll give you time to get that ankle of yours healed and then you can have…. I'll give you a month to practice."

"Just don't tell Yukio and it's a deal" I said seriously.

Shura laughed loudly making Yukio wake up. I smiled down at him. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up. He rested against Alejo with me and Alejo adjusted his tail after I put my blanket over the both of us. It became really warm and I fell right to sleep.

The next day I rode on Alejo's back until we made it to the streets. Then Yukio helped support me as I attempted to walk. Yukio took me to get checked out further to see for sure if it was sprained or not. Which it was. The entire time it was healing I was trying to decide if I should use my guns or a sword for the bet with Shura. I bet she said a month because that's probably what would be left after I heal before school classes start up again.

I decided to practice with a sword since I wouldn't have to worry about reloading like I did with the guns. One time Yukio brought Rin so he could practice and I was there. They asked what I was doing and honestly answered that I was practicing. Then it was 3 weeks in and I was doing pretty well on my level assigned to me by Shura. Anytime I had a spare moment I practiced. Yukio practiced with me when he could. I felt bad that I was spending so much time practicing but it was for him. The match with Shura was tomorrow and I wasn't going to let her win. I heard the door open but didn't look. I already knew it was Rin and Yukio. I put all of my concentration into hitting the balls. It beeped letting me know the session was almost over. I swung with all my might at the last ball. The wooden sword made impact with the ball and made a satisfying sound. The ball hit off the side of the cage where Rin was practicing and he jumped. A ball hit him in the head from his own machine and he yelled in pain. He got back into the swing of things and began hitting balls immediately. I walked out to where Yukio was sitting.

"You've gotten really good" Yukio said smiling at me.

"I hope so.. I've been practicing every day for a month." I laughed. I did some stretches of my arms. It really is a work out in that cage. I noticed a small difference in the tone of my body. "I think I might go one more time and then call it a day." As I was about to go back into the cage Yukio grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

"I think you are good, come eat with Rin and I." Yukio said with a smile.

"Alright" I sighed. I really haven't ate with them since I took that bet. I figured I could also use a break. When Rin was done we went back to the dorm where our food was already waiting for us. I enjoyed having hot food to eat.

"You've gotten really good Alex" Rin said stuffing his face.

"Thanks" I said after I swallowed food. "I just feel that the knight meister is my weakest one and I needed to improve in it" I told a sort of lie. But it was mostly true.

"If you were serious about your training you could be just as good as she is RIn." Yukio said in his instructor voice.

I laughed at Rin's face then offered help, "I could try teaching you a couple of things."

"Yeah I guess I could use the help." Rin muttered.

"Well I'm going to be practicing tomorrow at 6 want to join me?" I asked Rin.

"Sure." Rin said happily.

"Alright make sure you are up in the morning." I said getting up to put my tray away.

"M-morning?" Rin asked looking absolutely horrified.

"Yes, Rin. In the morning." Yukio got up as well and followed me.

"If you don't get up, I can always wake up the more shocking way." I said with a grin.

"I'll be up!" Rin said.

"Good" Yukio said.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed" I announced as I walked to my room. I got dressed in comfy clothes for bed and as I was brushing out my hair I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up and smiled, "Hey Yukio."

"Hey" He said pushing me backward toward my bed.

I laughed, "Yukio what are you doing?"

He kicked my door shut and said "I just want to hold you for a little."

I sat on my bed when I felt something against the back of my legs. I crawled backwards till I was against the wall and laid down. Yukio crawled next to me and laid down. He wrapped both of his arms around me and held me, sometimes playing with my hair. I cuddled up close to him and buried my face in his chest and just breathed in his scent.

"It's been a while since we were able to do this" I heard Yukio whisper into my hair.

"Yeah" I sighed happily. Then I laughed, "Think Rin will be up in the morning?"

"No. He is reading my manga right now." Then he sighed heavily, "He'll probably be up all night."

"I guess I'll just have to wake him up." I said with a laugh, "He is in for a shock."

Yukio chuckled "Yes he is." Yukio kissed my forehead, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I yawned, "I love you."

I felt Yukio hold me closer to him, "I love you too."

I awoke to my alarm, Yukio was already gone. I got dressed in clothes that were easy to move in. I went to Rin and Yukio's room to see Yukio trying to get Rin up. Which wasn't working.

"Want me to try?" I asked. And Yukio got out of the way. I brought up my barrier and touched Rin. Instantly he jumped up and yelled in pain. I smiled at Rin and told him to hurry and get ready. Yukio and I went down and ate breakfast. Rin came down after a little while complaining that his shoulder still hurt. Yukio came to watch us and then at 11 Shura showed up.

"You ready to do this?" She asked. I nodded my head and followed her into the cage. "Lets add another bet for fun." She said with a smile.

"Sure." I said deciding it couldn't be bad. "What's the bet? I asked.

"Lunch. Looser buys lunch."

"I can do that." I said.

We set our cages to our level and began. I was able to keep up with her, doing my best to ignore Rin's cheering. I lost my concentration at the end and one ball flew past me. I groaned when it was over.

"Hey you did really well." She then smiled and said, "But you still lost. You're buying lunch today." She looks at Yukio and said "I still get to call you Chicken."

I smiled at Yukio, "I tried" and then laughed nervously.

"So this is why you've been working so hard.." He said more in thought.

"Yeah." I sighed looking down. I then made myself look up, smile and say, "Let's go eat. Lunch is all on me today."

We went to a restaurant of Shura's choosing. She had several beers and ate a ton more food than I thought she could. I was now very grateful for the allowance my father set up for me. Shura and Yukio got called to a mission and Rin and I went back to the dorm. I read my bible along with a few aria books my sister gave to me. There was a knock on my door and I turned around knowing that it was open. I smiled at Yukio.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Yukio said standing in my doorway.

"I know. I wanted to." I looked outside and saw it was late. "Geeze it's this late already?"

"Yeah. Ukobach is upset no one came to eat."

I stood up as my stomach growled. I laughed a little. "Is the food still on the table?"

"Yes."

"Lets go eat then!" I said walking down the hall way.

"You go I'm going to try waking Rin up." Yukio said stopping at his door.

"Alright."

I went to eat and apologized for not being at dinner on time. I didn't know what he said but he sounded happy. Yukio came into the dinning hall without Rin. He sighed sitting down.

"Rin didn't wake up?" I asked.

"No."

I shrugged and kept eating. When I was done I asked,

"Well you be sleeping with me tonight?"

"No. I have a mission in the middle of the night I have to be at." Yukio said getting up.

I got up and set my tray beside his.

"Thank you for earlier today."

"It's wasn't a problem." I said and kissed him quickly before running to my room laughing. I got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~~~~ Author's Note ~~~~

This chapter does include lemons. If you do not like to read things like this then all you need to know is that Yukio marks Alexandra and then they do it.

Also there is a time skip of two years in which Yukio proposed a little while ago.

~~~~ End Author's Note ~~~~

Two years have passed and I was currently watching Rin wave his tail back and forth happily.

"I'm so excited for summer!" Rin exclaimed.

"You're always excited about summer" Bon yelled.

I sighed wondering if Yukio had a tail. He never showed it to me, but then there was Rin who just left his tail out for all to see. Mephisto made a comment about it being a gentleman thing to keep the tail tucked in. So… was a tail like genitals?

It got quiet until Rin waved a hand in my face. I jumped a little.

"What are you thinking about Alex?" Rin asked.

I felt my face become warm as I realized all of them were staring at me. "Umm… Nothing just… dazed or something." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah sure…" Rin said like he didn't believe me.

"Besides Rin, now that its getting close to our placement test to see what class we will be in you should train, not play." I said playing with my engagement ring.

"Ya know you and Yukio are totally perfect for each other. Work Work Work-that's all you do." Rin said.

"I only work so hard now so that I can enjoy my life when I'm older" I said accidently a little mean. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean."

"It's fine." Rin said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

A few days later I finally had the chance to ask Yukio about his tail as I stood in his room and he sat at his desk making plans.

"So Yukio…" I started.

"Yes?" He said not staring at me. Looking at his papers still.

"So… Do you have a tail?"

I saw his shoulders raise a little as he tensed.

"I do." He said hesitantly.

"Can I see it?" I asked hopefully. He turned and looked at me. I gave him my best pouty face and said "Pwease?"

He sighed, "Turn around."

I did as I was told and heard his clothes moving. I wondered what he was so shy about.

"Ok. You can turn around now" I heard him say.

I turned around. I didn't know much about tails but it looked like a good tail. It was the color of his hair, probably longer than Rin's-but looked a lot like Rin's too. I looked up his tail and noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked.

I walked over to Yukio and couldn't fight down the smirk on my face. He looked really good right now. His tail moved so I could touch it. I gently took it in my hands. It was soft. Really soft. I felt the tuff of hair at the tip, it was even softer. I wrapped my hand around it and moved my hand with his fur. I saw Yukio shiver. I smiled and did it again. He shivered again. I went to do it again and his tail moved out of my grasp. I looked up at him and smiled. I put my hands on his stomach and let them trail upwards to his neck so I could pull him down to me. I kissed Yukio passionately, leading him to his bed. I made him lay down and I straddled his waist. I smiled before laying on him a little to kiss him. His arms went around me and he kissed my cheek down my neck.

"I want you" I moaned after I couldn't take it anymore. Ever since he proposed I've wanted him this way.

Yukio flipped us over so he was on top. I moaned feeling him against me. Apparently he wanted it as much as I did right now. I saw his tail and I grabbed it with my hand and stroked it like I did before. He tensed and then I heard him let out a low moan.

"Yukio" I said trying not to moan as I felt him grind into my by accident.

He stopped nipping at my neck and looked at me.

"Mark me."

Something flashed in his eyes and then he slowly nodded. "I will" He said finally, then continued "It's probably going to hurt at first."

"Ok" I exhaled.

"If I do this we will have an unstoppable desire to mate instantly. Are you sure?"

I nodded. He leaned down to my neck. I put a hand on his chest to stop him as a thought crossed my mind. "What about Rin?-Where is he?"

Yukio put his forehead on my shoulder, uncharacteristically mumbling things under his breath.

"We could just go to my room" I said with a smile. He looked at me and had a huge smile so his fangs were showing. 'That's defiantly going to hurt…' crossed my mind. I looked over Yukio's shoulder and saw his tail waving back and forth. I was happy he was excited. Sometimes I forget that he is just a year older than me since he is always so mature. So it is expected for him to be excited about his first time. I know I am. We went to my room and I was sure to lock the door behind me. Yukio turned to me and lead me to the bed. I laid down and he laid next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yukio said.

"Yeah. Do you want to?"

"I'm just scared of hurting you" Yukio said before he kissed me.

"I'll be fine" I said with my lips against his I laughed nervously… He pulled back to look at me. I said with a nervous smile, "I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

Yukio gave me a calming smile, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" I said but it came out shaky.

Yukio nodded and kissed his way to my neck. "Are you sure?-There will be no turning back. For either of us." He whispered against my neck.

"I'm sure as long as you are…" I said staring nervously at my desk to give him room.

"I am" I heard him say confidently.

"Do it. I'm ready." I said trying to sound confident.

Yukio kept kissing my neck. I felt something wrap around my wrist and pull. I looked down and it was Yukio's tail guiding my hand to his. Our fingers interlocked. I couldn't help but smile. I felt Yukio open his mouth wide and I closed my eyes when I felt his fangs starting to pierce my skin. At the same time his fangs started to pierce my skin I felt his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. Although I was in some pain I was happy. Happy that Yukio was so caring and happy that I got to choose him as my life partner. I closed my eyes as a few tears started to trail down my face. Yukio gently squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

I started to feel extremely warm. And had an extreme want to be touched and made whole. Yukio pulled his fangs out. Kissed me quickly, only fueling the feeling more. I pushed his already undone shirt off of him and let it fall of the bed. Yukio's tail trailed up my side making me laugh. I gently grabbed his tail and removed it from my shirt and took it off. I went ahead and removed my bra as well. Yukio blushed for a second and then pushed me back down onto the bed with a forceful kiss. I felt him start to undo my pants I was wearing. As he kissed down to my chest. I moaned loudly when he reached his target. My pants were undone and roughly pulled from my body. I took my underwear off quickly as Yukio stood to remove his pants. He also took off his underwear. He kissed me as he got back on the bed. I opened my legs a little more so he could get between them. He kissed to my neck where he bit me and instantly all fear was gone and replaced with the want for him. I moaned when he entered me slowly. It wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it was going to be and wondered briefly wondered if it was because he marked me. Each time he reentered me I moan uncontrollably. Yukio kept doing something on my neck where he bit me and it was making me feel unbelievably good. I felt like something was building up in me and I had a feeling I was close. I moaned Yukio's name since I couldn't say it any other way. I heard him growl and his pace quickened. My mind smeared into nothing as the feeling building up in me let go. I tried catching my breath but it was difficult to do with Yukio on top of me. I felt Yukio pull out of me and roll to lay beside me. I felt something trickle down my leg a little and blushed-if that was possible.

I then realized we didn't use protection. I tried not to panic. I smiled at Yukio and gave him a kiss. The realization was hitting him really hard since he had his arm draped over his eyes.

"I'm going to get washed up" I said. I watched as Yukio frowned. My smiled faltered for a second but I forced it back. "Want to join me?" I asked using my pointer finger to poke his chest. I watched him slowly smile and take his arm off of his face. I got up and ran to the bathroom door. I hid my body behind the door and beckoned him with my finger. He got up and I started the shower. I looked in the mirror at my neck. There were just two small little bumps. I was confused. Yukio came behind me and kissed where the bumps where. I instantly felt the need for him again as I moaned from the contact.

"I was licking the mark the entire time so it healed. I think it made our link stronger too." Yukio said against my neck. He was looking at me in the mirror. He stopped kissing the mark and rested his head on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Do you think you could go again?"

"I don't know" I sighed. The feeling of needing him was dying down. "Why do I get so turned on when you mess with the mark?" I asked, finally having regular breathing.

"I don't know. But I know our link is pretty strong already because you react instantly when I touch the mark" He said as he brushed the back of his fingers gently against the mark. Immediately my eyes rolled in the back of my head at the sensation and the feeling came back. "Also when you become aroused I can feel it too" Yukio said with a smirk.

"Oh" is all I could get out. My body was on fire with need for Yukio. My breath was labored. I turned around and smashed my lips to his. I felt him wrap his arms around me and lift me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands pull on his hair a little. He moaned against my lips. The cool shower curtain stuck to my back as Yukio took us into the shower. I felt better once the shower curtain was off of me and the warm water was on my back. Yukio pressed me against the wall of the shower and then slowly entered me. We both moaned at the sensation of being one again. Yukio made slow movements to everything with deep thrusts. His kisses were slow and deliberate. With all of this special attention I was reaching the end fast. "Yukio… I'm gonna.." I gasped against his lips. The feeling was so intense I couldn't finish what I was going to say. A few moments after that I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped. I heard Yukio make a sound between a growl and moan. It sounded extremely animalistic. Yukio pulled out of me and I unwrapped my legs from around him. He set me down and just put his head on my shoulder and stayed there until he caught his breath. He stood up straight and smiled at me. I smiled back but I was really tired. "Lets get washed up" I said getting the soap. We washed ourselves and helped each other with our backs. I got out first and walked into my bedroom. I got dressed quickly into my shorts and tank top. "Yukio I'm going to get you some clean clothes" I said leaving before he could answer. I walked down the hallway to Yukio's room. Rin was there…. Awkward.

"Oh hey Alex" Rin greeted me then looked behind me, "Where's Yukio?"

"Oh… uh.. he's in my room showering." I answered honestly.

"You have a shower in your room?-that's awesome." Rin said.

"Yeah" I laughed, "He asked me to get him some clothes because he forgot to grab some… Could you get him something, please?" I smiled feeling very awkward.

"Sure" Rin said getting up. He got some clothes for Yukio and handed them to me. "Tell him if he's not ok with that to get something himself" Rin said seriously but looked like he was joking.

"Ok Rin. Thanks." I laughed as I went down the hallway. Yukio was standing in the door way of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I tried to fight down the feeling of arousal.

Yukio smiled looking at me as I handed him his clothes. "Our connection is strong indeed" I heard him say under his breath.

"Sorry" I mumbled going to my desk. I pulled my bible from my desk and began reading over the last verse I was trying to remember now. I heard Yukio behind me getting dressed. It took all of my willpower not to peek at him. I was so focused on not being a pervert I was only able to memorize the first 4 words. I turned around to see him buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt. "Rin said if that wasn't good enough to get something yourself." I said, and then realized it was probably a little late to say something like that.

"Rin was in the room?" Yukio asked tucking his shirt in his pants.

"Yeah. He got your clothes for me." I said watching Yukio's reaction.

"Did he say anything about us? Or you being different?" Yukio asked looking uncomfortable and worried.

I thought for a second. "No. I only saw him for like a minute. And if he noticed anything he didn't say anything. Why?"

"I've read that when a demon marks it's mate other demons can tell that the mate is marked, and often be able to tell who did it."

"Oh… So… Other demons will know I'm yours?"

"I believe so."

"That's cool I guess" I said.

"What's cool?" Rin asked coming into my room.

Yukio and I both quickly looked at Rin and then each other. Rin looked at both of us and we smiled. "Nothing" We both said at the same time.

"So like…. Did you two….?" Rin asked as if he was trying to hint at something.

"Do what Rin?" Yukio asked playing dumb. For the first time I wanted to smack Yukio.

"I don't know something is a little different…." Rin said then blushed. "Did you two have se-?"

I instantly blushed as my eyes went wide. I quickly turned my head away from Rin.

"OKAY!-Sorry I asked. It's natural I guess you two have been together for a long time and-" Rin said as fast as he could talk.

"Rin please go." Yukio said interrupting Rin.

"Alright" Rin said quickly and I could hear his footsteps disappearing quickly down the hall.

"That was…" Yukio started not sure how to finish.

"Awkward" I finished for him. "Just wait until Jamie finds out."

"I can't wait" Yukio said sarcastically.

"Did you just use sarcasim?" I asked looking at Yukio with amusement.

"Yeah…" He said as if saying 'so what.'

"You're always Mr. Serious. You don't ever use sarcasim." Yukio blushed a little and I smiled. "I love you Mr. Serious."

Yukio sighed then said, "I love you too. Fiancé."

I smiled and hugged him. "I can't wait till we are married."

"The time will be here soon." Yukio said holding me back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We all passed our placement tests. I was upper first class. It made my family proud. Little Christian wasn't so little anymore. He was 2 now and because I was his role model he wanted to be an exorcist too. Yukio and I have been engaged for about 7 months now and he marked me 3 months ago. Our wedding is scheduled for after we finish high school, which is in a few months. I smiled thinking about my future. Then my smile faded a little when I was taken out of my day dreaming.

Yukio, Shura, Rin, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo and I were walking around the forest together. There were reports of a ton of demon activity in the forest and we were expected to try to end it. The sun was going down and we were headed back. I knew I was tired. We walked all day all over the forest and exorcised the demons we came across.

"We need to pick up the pace or we are going to be swarmed all night" Shura said starting to walk a little faster.

I sighed but walked faster. I felt like my legs were going to start chaffing where my straps were for my gun holsters. Bon finally got his own gun since he was now Dragoon. He was good, but not as good as Yukio. I smiled remembering the night Yukio marked me. My face felt warm thinking about it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Yukio turned to look at me and I smiled. I saw a smile playing with his lips before he faced the way we were all walking. It became dark quick and we were swarmed by demons. Sheimi made her familiar make a wall around Konekomaru, Shima, Bon and I as we recited the fatal verses of the demons attacking us. I aimed my guns towards the wall Sheimi made incase a demon got past Yukio, Rin, Shura and Izamo. I finished my verse and I yelled for Shiemi to let me out. The boys finished their verses and Sheimi let them out as well.

For a second I watched Rin fighting with his sword. Even though I knew a long time ago that he and Yukio were the sons of Satan it still amazes me sometimes. Most of the demons were gone now. I shot some of the demons and held my barrier up to the ones that came up behind me. A bright light blinded me for a time. I covered my eyes and boosted my barrier strength up.

A voice I never heard before said "Finally I have found the angle's offspring."

"Get Alexandra out of here!" I heard Shura say.

But it was too late the light moved closer to me and exploded. I was thrown backwards into someone. I got to my feet quickly. "What was that?" I asked to Yukio, he was the one that I was thrown into.

"A seraphium. They can self destruct and take down barriers." Yukio said.

I tried putting my barrier up but it wouldn't work. My eyes went wide as I said, "It won't work. I can't get my barrier to work." Yukio looked really concerned so did the others. I suddenly had a pain go all throughout my being. I fought it the best I could. My hands went to my chest and I fell. "No." I chocked out and then I screamed when blue flames over took me.

I heard my voice say things but my voice sounded different. Something about finally finding me and have been looking all over. Then I saw my mother's memories when she was an angle…

I saw my mother watching over my father and sister. Then my birth and my mother putting her power in me. She was dragged away from me, left with my crying sister and father. She was put in the world of Gehenna where it was empty except for the demons that lived there. With no barrier to protect her now she was tortured by the demons. Lucifer turned her into a serephium because since she had her healing abilities she could explode over and over again.

But something was wrong this time. I could feel it from the demon possessing me. She wasn't coming back this time. I heard my voice say something, I'm not sure what it said but I started to see a woman. And her life. She had long brown hair a few beauty marks on her face. Yuri is her name. Then I understood, she was Yukio and Rin's mother. And she had a wonderful dream. That demons and humans could live together.

I heard my voice say "Thank you for making another vessel for me my boy. I'll be sure to visit again." And then I heard a crazy laugh echo through the forest as the presence left my body. I fell to my knees and then to my side. I landed hard, but I couldn't help it. All of my strength was gone. It was difficult to stay awake and keep my eyes open. I was in so much pain and just wanted it to end. I closed my eyes. I heard someone calling my name and something on my hand. My curiosity was too much. I opened my eyes and say Yukio checking my pulse.

"Stay with me!" Yukio said. The way he said it sounded desperate and pleading.

I smiled at him weakly. I closed my eyes and heard footsteps and someone kneel beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Shura she grabbed my chin and moved my head as she studied my neck. I was too tired to fight back and just closed my eyes.

I heard her say "You didn't" before passing out.

I awoke laying down with a bright light shinning in my eyes. I blinked and took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital. I tried to smile when I saw Yukio next to the bed holding onto my hand, sleeping in a chair. I tried to say his name but nothing would come out. I squeezed his fingers that were in my hand. Yukio blinked slowly sighed and looked at me. I smiled a little bigger happy to see my fiancé.

He smiled when he realized I was up, "How do you feel?" I wanted to cry seeing how worried he was.

"Everything hurts" I forced myself to say. Then regretted my honesty when he looked away with a tense jaw.

I squeezed his hand again. "I'm alive and that's all that matters."

Yukio looked at me and smiled. He stood and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to tell the nurses you are awake. I'm also going to go call everyone, they are downstairs getting something to eat."

"Okay." I said. I relaxed into my pillow when he pulled away from me. I watched him leave the room. I heard him talking to the nurses. They were going to let the doctor know immediately. I heard footsteps come to my room and saw two nurses enter. One went to either side of me. I was asked questions to obviously test my memory. Like who I am, birthday, name of my fiancé. They took my vitals and some blood as they asked me questions. Yukio walked in towards the end of the questions. They asked if I was hungry. I told them I was. They left the room.

Next I saw Jamie rush into the room with little Christian. Then Rin, Sheimi, Bon, Shima Konekomaru, Izamo and Shura. I smiled to Christian when he reached for me. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm alright" I said, "Don't cry."

Jamie set him on a chair and told him to stay there. She nodded her head to Shura and she shut the door. "Alright" Jamie said grabbing my hands and positioning one of them over my chest and one on my lower abdomen. "We are going to try something. Imagine a golden light healing you. Coming from your hands."

"I don't-"

"Shh… Just try it."

I sighed. Closed my eyes and imagined what she told me to. I could see a bright light through my eyelids as I was becoming very tired. I opened my eyes and saw my hands were glowing a golden light. I tried to look at my hands but Jamie grabbed my wrist and kept my hands where they were. Whatever was happening it was making me tired. I stopped it and relaxed.

"That's going to have to do. I hope it was enough" Jamie said. She sighed and then explained, "I have a feeling mother was that Serphium that took your barrier down. She gave you one last gift. The gift of angel's healing."

"How'd you know?"

"I saw your entire body engulfed by that golden light. Thankfully it was only us in the room at the time. You were still passed out."

There was a knock at the door and Shura looked at my sister for approval. Shura opened the door. A nurse walked in with a tray of food. It smelt good but I was too tired. I thanked the nurse and sat up with Yukio and Jamie's help.

"I'm ready to go to sleep now" I laughed. I noticed how much easier it was to talk now.

"No you have to eat. You're lucky you woke up when you did. They were getting ready to put a feeding tube in." Jamie said

I groaned thinking about it. I grabbed the bowl of soup and brought it close to me as I fed myself. It was difficult. I watched as a hand took the spoon from my hand. I watched Yukio take the bowl too. He began to feed me. I thanked him for the help. When the soup was gone I relaxed into the pillow and closed my eyes.

"You should eat more." Yukio said trying to feed me more of the other food.

I grumbled that I didn't want to but took the bites that he offered me. When I was done I put my hand up and told him I couldn't eat anymore. I relaxed into my pillows.

I opened my eyes and didn't even realize that they were closed.

Everyone was in the room except for Yukio.

"Where's Yukio?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I'll go get him" Rin said as he left.

Jamie came and sat on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Weak." I said and I felt something wet slide down my face.

"Hey" She said gently. "You are very strong" She smiled, "just like mom." She grabbed my arm gently. "Ya know… I should probably be dead but mom saved me. She healed me with the same light that you now have. I asked her how she did it and she just said, 'I just imagine a bright light that heals coming out of my body.' That's how I tried to describe it to you." She smiled, "I'm glad it worked."

The door opened and Yukio and Rin walked in. Yukio looked really upset about something. It was all over his face. I looked between Yukio and Jamie, and watched Yukio nod. Jamie stood and grabbed Christian's hand and lead him out. Everyone left the room without a word or even a glance at me. Yukio walked over and sat in his chair.

"Yukio" I said. He didn't look at me. His jaw got tense.

"I'm sorry." Yukio said after his jaw released.

I held his hand, "This isn't your fault. Your father did this to me. Not you."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Yukio said then clenched his jaw shut.

"Yukio I don't understand…" I said confussed.

Yukio stood and I sat up to hold onto his hand. He looked away from me and I heard him say "You're pregnant" through grinding teeth.

Instantly tears were streaming down my face with many hard questions.

Was the child ok? What would the child be like, being human demon and angel? Would I be able to finish school? Would Satan try possessing our child?

I clung to Yukio and he sat on my bed holding me back. I was able to calm down but had a headache from all of the questions going through my head. I pulled away from Yukio and felt him let me go.

"I'm happy" I said with smile, wiping my face. "I'm just worried."

Yukio looked shocked for a second and then smiled. "We will get through this" he said as he pulled me close to him.

I sighed heavily. "I can't wait to tell the rest of my family…"

"I'm sure they will be happy. Your sister is mostly worried but she's happy."

"The rest of my family might move our wedding up."

"Oh" Yukio said and I could hear the nerves in his voice.

I laughed.

I heard a knock at the door and I yelled for them to come in. I saw everyone peek in and I smiled. I heard a bunch of stress relieving sighs. When everyone was settled in around my bed, I was glad Rin stood by Yukio so I could look at both of them.

I smiled and said "Your mother is very beautiful."

"You saw our mother?" Rin asked.

"Yes. You both resemble her very well." I said with a smile. "She had an interesting and beautiful dream."

"What was her dream?" Jamie asked.

"That demons and humans can live together." I said with a smile. I pointed to Rin and Jamie, "How do you feel about being uncle and aunt?"

Rin smiled so big and looked so excited. "I'm going to be the best Uncle!"

"AH ah ah…" A familiar voice said and the door shut behind them. "I'm going to be the best uncle."

"Mephisto what are you doing here?" Jamie and Shura both growled at the same time.

"I heard my soon to be sister in law is now carrying my niece or nephew and I came to see them" Mephisto said over dramatically.

"I want to hear it!" I heard an excited voice say.

"Did that hamster just talk?" Rin said pointing to the little hamster on Mephisto's hat.

"Only if you promise to be goo-" Mephisto said.

"I will!" It cheered happily.

Mephisto took the little hamster in his hand, counted to 3 and a puff of smoke enveloped them. When the smoke cleared a boy that looked to be 18 with green hair stood in the room. He had dark odd clothing and long claws.

"Amaimon!" Rin yelled getting his sword ready. Yukio aimed his guns at him.

"Guys, hang on this is a hospital" I said quickly.

Amaimon stood there and just blinked. Yukio and the others did not let their guard down. I remember everyone telling me about how Amaimon attacked everyone on their test.

"Now now. Amiamon promised to behave. How about we let our guard down, yes?" Mephisto said with a toothy smile.

"And what makes you believe he wont attack us again?" Shura said in her fighting stance.

I laid in my bed not able to do anything.

Mephisto stood up straight said with a bigger smile, "I'll kill him if he misbehaves."

Amaimon was emotionless as he blinked. 'What an odd character' I thought.

"You have my word." Mephisto said with a dramatic bow.

"We are just going to have to believe him" I said and everyone but Yukio and Shura turned to me and said,

"What?!"

"It's a hospital where people come to heal and are defenseless themselves. This is not the place to fight." I sat up and put a hand on Yukio's arm, "Yukio please."

"Alright" Yukio sighed and put his guns away.

Amaimon approached me and Yukio stood close to me. Amaimon put his ear to my stomach and I was so nervous that my barrier didn't work. I watched his face turn from the stoic expression to his eyes widening a bit and getting a big smile.

"I can hear it's heartbeat." Amaimon said. Mephisto pulled Amaimon by the colar of his shirt away from me and then pressed his own ear to my lower stomach.

Mephisto smiled and said, "Yes. Going to be a strong one indeed." He stood up and I watched as everyone looked at each other. Rin dove towards me and put his ear to my stomach.

"I hear it's heartbeat!" Rin said happily. He stood up and looked at Yukio, "You try Yukio. It's pretty cool.

Yukio put his ear to my stomach and looked serious for a time. Then he finally smiled and I let out the air I was holding in. "It sounds strong to me" Yukio said standing but taking my hand.

Sheimi rushed over and put her head to my stomach. She looked so serious I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't hear anything." Sheimi said.

"It's because you're not a demon" Jamie said. "Demons have better hearing."

"Oh" Sheimi said disappointed.

"They are going to check the baby out here soon. So you can listen to it then." Shura said.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked.

"The Vatican are sending people to check on our baby and will be monitoring it" Yukio said.

"Because of what our child is?" I asked angered.

"Yes. Because your child has the blood of Satan and also because they are worried about what path your child will follow." Mephisto said and then put his fingers up as if to say 'I have another point.' "Since the child will have Satan's blood…Satan could be able to posses it's body."

I sort of thought about that. But knowing my poor child's life was going to be regulated pretty much. I was not happy. I was going to do my damn best to make sure my child had the most normal life it could.

I blinked since my eyes became really dry from staring off. I realized I was glaring at Mephisto.

"Don't kill the messanger" Mephisto said holding his hands up in defense.

"I bet you had something to do with this Mephisto" I growled.

"Mama lion has been released." I heard Jamie said quietly. "You better watch out Mephisto.." Jamie said and I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling.

"I'll be sure to watch myself." Mephisto said while someone knocked on the door in a specific rhythm. Mephisto let them in and 3 people walked in. One person had a cart with a screen and all kinds of things.

Yukio squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

I looked for Amaimon but saw a little hamster peeking out of Mephisto's pocket.

"So what do you 3 think you're going to do?" Jamie asked faking a nice arura but I knew better.

"We are just checking the offspring." The man said as a woman helped me pull my gown up to expose my stomach. "The blood work came back that it is about 3 months old. So we will be making sure the child is up to what its supposed to be."

"And you will be the child's doctor?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. You can get your own doctor but we will also be checking on the offspring." The man said.

"This might be cold" The woman said as she squeezed a tube over my lower abdomen. It was cold and I flinched. Yukio squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and smiled at him. She then pressed a thing to my stomach and I watched the screen as black and white showed up. "There it is." She said as she pointed to the little peanut shape on the screen. My heart filled with happiness as I involuntarily squeezed Yukio's hand harder. He squeezed back gently. I couldn't do anything but smile when I looked at Yukio. He smiled but I could tell he was thinking about other things.

The man wrote down a few things o his clip board.

"So is it good things you are writing down?" Jamie asked.

"Everything is developing well" He mumbled still looking at the clipboard.

The woman gave me a towel and I got the gel off of me. She then put another thing to my stomach and I heard a thumbing sound.

"Heartbeat is good" The man said writing things down on his clipboard.

The woman took the machine and wheeled it out of the room. The man and the other woman left.

"That was weird…" I said.

"Yeah" Rin agreed.

I sighed and covered my stomach. "No matter what I'm going to love my child" I said thinking out loud.

"We all know" Jamie said as she helped Christian up on my bed.

Christian rubbed my belly gently saying, "Baby" over and over again. We all laughed.

"So when do I get to leave here?" I asked growing very tired of this place already.

"When you are healed." Mephisto said as if hinting at something.

"Oh." I said understanding. I laid flat and Jamie took Christian. I imagined that healing light all over my body. I was becoming tired fast but I kept it up until I didn't feel sore. When I felt that I was healed all the way I stopped concentrating and opened my eyes. "Now can I go?" I asked.

"You should rest before you try getting up" Jamie said stroking my hair.

"Yes, we don't want anything happening to you or the child now." Mephisto said.

"How about not ever?" Jamie said glaring at Mephisto.

"That too." Mephisto said with a grin. "Well I must be going now. Toodels." And Mephisto was out the door.

"Like seriously, does anyone trust him?" Jamie said with a sigh. "Because I don't."

"He's planning something." Shura said.

"Yeah…" I sighed closing my eyes. "Get me out of here, I'm just going to…" Yawn. "Rest a little."

I was able to leave the hospital when I woke up. I've been trying to hide my pregnancy by asking Mephisto for larger shirts. I wanted to hide it from those who where still fanning over Yukio and I, even though they knew we were getting married when school was over in a few days. I was now 5 months along and the big shirts didn't help hide anything. I rubbed my swollen stomach when I felt a kick. I stuck with the doctors that kept checking on me after they claimed they saw a tail. I figured they were best in the field if sent by the Vatican. It was quiet and nothing really happened. I insisted I go on missions still, which was granted to me on the condition that the child and I get checked on more often. Yukio insisted to be sent on my missions with me, which was also granted. I thought we made a great team.

Yukio watched me rub my belly. I smiled at him and held his hand where our child was kicking the most. He smiled when our child kicked his hand.

"We need to think of a name…" I said smiling at him.

"I know" He said rubbing circles on my stomach.

Rin walked into my room.

"Ah… Uncle Rin. What do you think of a name?" I asked.

"How about Rin?" He asked with a big smile.

"No" Yukio said not even looking at Rin.

"What about naming him after the old man?" Rin said.

"Shiro?" Yukio asked looking at me.

"I like it." I smiled rubbing my belly. "Shiro" I said testing it out and his kicked where my hand is.

"Yeah I named him!" Rin exclaimed.

Yukio was going to argue it but I smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled at me and let Rin have his fun.

"So, how do you guys feel about your wedding being in a month?" Rin asked making himself comfortable at my desk.

"Right now I'm more worried about school…" I mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Yukio said and then kissed my forehead.

I playfully glared at him, "Easy for you to say. You don't have something turning around in your stomach when you are trying to focus."

Yukio smiled, "You have a point."

"Im hungry" I said randomly.

"The usual snack?" Rin asked.

"Yes please" I said happily.

Rin got up and left.

"You need to becareful with your sugar" Yukio said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah I know… But strawberries with sugar are so good!" I said with much enthusiasm.

Rin came back with a plate of strawberries with light sugar on them. I rose my eyebrow at him looking past Yukio who was in my way.

"I told him last night only light sugar." Yukio said getting off of the bed. His phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Rin go get me more sugar" I whispered to Rin.

Yukio turned to me and pointed his finger at me as if he were yelling at me. I pouted and ate the strawberries. Yukio got off the phone.

"A mission?" I asked.

"Yes" Yukio said leaving my room. Rin followed him.

I hurried and got up. I got dressed in my exorcism uniform and left the jacket unbuttoned. I had to use the body holsters because I could fit the ones I got for my 16th birthday around my belly anymore. I wore it under my jacket. I walked into the hallway as Yukio and Rin walked out of their room.

"You two really don't need to go." Yukio said.

"Well I want to go" I said pouting. It wasn't fair he went on all of my missions but I can't go on his.

"I want to go too." Rin said.

Yukio sighed and continued walking. The mission wasn't anything serious. Just dealing with a ghost.

"You're getting so big" A fellow female exorcist said approaching me. "May I?" she said as she put her hands out.

I grabbed her hands and put them where Shiro kicks.

"Have you picked a name out for the little guy yet?" She asked looking at my stomach.

"Shiro." I said with smile.

She smiled and looked at me then to the Okumura brothers. "After your father?"

Yukio and Rin nodded happily.

"I think it's a good name for him…" She got down to my stomach's level and said, "I bet he is going to be watching over you all the time." Shiro kicked her hand, "There you are" She said with a laugh.

"We better get you home, you need your rest" Yukio said touching my shoulder.

"Yeah I guess so.." I said and then sighed. The woman let go of my stomach and waved to us before turning around.

"Come on. It's starting to get dark." Yukio said guiding me home.

We got home and we all did our nightly routines. Yukio slept in my room with me. The days went by quickly and we had our wedding. Yukio met my family and they seemed to enjoy being around him. They were mostly happy the child would be born after we were married. My family got us a large house that could house Yukio, Rin, Shiro, me and still had 3 other bedrooms as our wedding gift. It had plenty of property and was close to HQ for the exorcists. I knew our life was going to be amazing with a loving family.


End file.
